Son of Hera's Rage
by Rage721
Summary: I do not own Percy Jackson. Hera gets angry at Zeus for cheating on her and she accidentally creates a thought child with an intense amount of rage. He will become the savior of Olympus along with Percy. Rated M for gruesome violence, language, and other scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Third Person POV_

Hera is seen storming off from the throne room down the streets of Olympus, and straight for her temple. When she arrived at her temple she entered the building and slammed the door behind her with such force that if it wasn't enchanted to not break, the door would have fallen off it's hinges. Since Hera is the goddess of family the inside of her temple looks like a family home. Hera runs into her room in her temple and threw herself on the large queen sized bed and started sobbing into her pillows.

"Dam that no good cheating husband of mine. I can't believe that he went to another mortal woman again. Am I not enough for him? I marry him and stay loyal to him all of these years, and he still goes out and mingles with mortal women." Hera cried to herself as she let out all of her tears. Slowly her sadness turns to rage as she starts to think about all of the pain Zeus has brought her.

"That no good pile of Minotaur shit. He just can't keep it in his pants. He just has to sleep with every pretty girl he sees, having those no good demigod children of his. Every one of them has been a pain is the ass at some point in time. Heracles is a good example of that." Hera grumbles to herself. Hera rubs her head because she starts to get a headache, but brushes it aside as Zeus and his modellings are causing it.

"Maybe I should go against my loyalty to him and have a demigod of my own and see how he likes it. No I can't do that because my loyalty is to great, and I don't think I could bring myself to do it." Hera says dismissing the idea, but didn't realize that her rage caused her to do something that she had never done before. After some time her headache got worse to the point where it felt as though her head was about to split open. Hera's head split open a slight amount a small infant came out and landed on the bed in front of Hera. Once the headache stopped and the split in her head closed she looked at the small male infant in front of her on the bed and picked it up to get a closer look at it. The infant and black hair with streaks of crimson red in it. When the baby opened it's eyes Hera gasped as she saw black corneas with crimson red iris' with specks of brown and black pupils. Hera knew that this child was hers and realized that without knowing it she created a thought child, like Athena did with her children. The infant boy looked at his mother and giggled and reached his stubby arms out to hug his mother. Hera laughed a small amount and started rocking her new child in her arms to get him to sleep. After some time and Hera humming to the baby, he finally fell asleep. Hera just smiled at her new son and kissed his forehead and set him down in a cradle that she summoned. Once she set him down she heard knocking on her temple doors. Curious to see who it was she flashed to the doors and opened them to find Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite standing there with questioning faces.

"Hello. Come in. Come in." Hera said ushering in the three immortals into her temple. When they all sat down on the couches in the living room Hera asked her one question.

"Why are you all here, and why are you all looking at me like that?" Hera asked her guests. Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis all looked at each other with worried looks until Artemis stood up and looked straight at Hera.

"Hera, we each sensed different things recently. Aphrodite sensed an immense amount of love coming from you, and I sensed a new life appear here, and Apollo foretold your birth of a new god. When me and Apollo arrived we noticed Aphrodite also heading for your palace and asked her what she was doing here. She said that she felt you have an immense amount of love toward someone who is not Zeus. We came to find out what is going on." Artemis told Hera while staring at Hera with a look that said that she should tell the truth or else she would tell Zeus. Hera just sighed and lead them to her room. When they entered the room they saw Hestia holding Hera's new son.

"He is so cute Hera. What's his name?" Hestia questioned ignoring the astonished look on the four Olympian's faces. Hera got over the shock of Hestia being in her room holding her new son and walked over and took him from Hestia's arms.

"I haven't decided on one yet, but I think I know the perfect one. Drake." Hera said as she looked lovingly at her baby boy. The newly named Drake opened his eyes when he heard his mother's voice. Hera was surprised that his corneas were white now, but brushed it off as nothing to worry about. Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite all walked over to Hera to look at the baby in her arms.

"Is this you son Hera? Is he Zeus' child?" Artemis questioned. Hera just shook her head.

"Yes this is my son, but this is not Zeus' child. After finding out that Zeis has cheated on me again I started to get so angry that I must have accidentally created him because I thought of having my own demigod child, but quickly dismissed that thought. He was created the same way Athena does it, she explained to me one time on how she does it." Hera explained as she rocked Drake in her arms until he fell asleep again. Hera laid him down in his crib and covered him in a blanket.

"You know when Zeus finds out about him he will most likely kill the child thinking that you betrayed your loyalty." Aphrodite stated. Hera nodded and smiled sadly at Aphrodite's words.

"That is why I am going to give him to a mortal who I believe will be able to take care of him the best." Hera said as looked down at her sleeping son. The goddesses and god present felt bad for Hera and decided to help her.

"Hera if it help we will all bless him and swear to not reveal this to anyone." Apollo said. The goddesses all nodded even Artemis who doesn't want to see this child die and Hera become depressed even though the child is a male, but it is a baby and hasn't had a chance to do anything wrong. Hera widely smiled at her family and gave each of them a hug. Afterwards each god and goddess blessed the infant. Apollo gave him expert marksman skills and the ability to play any instrument. Artemis gave him expert stealth skills. Aphrodite made it so when he grew up he would have good looks. Hestia gave him power over fire and heal with fire, and create home cooked meals. Once the blessings were done Apollo asked a question that was bothering him.

"Hera is he a god?" Apollo asked. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Hestia all realized that they hadn't thought about that. Hera just smiled and looked at her son.

"No. He is not a god now. He is just a normal demigod but he will become a god when when he removes the mental block that keeps him from becoming one. He will still have access to his domains as if he is a god, but he must train to unlock them. One of his domains is already unlocked because of the circumstances of his birth." Hera stated to the deities in the room. They all looked at Hera in confusion.

"What domain is unlocked?" Aphrodite asked.

"Rage" Hera stated as she set Drake in a basket a with a note. "Now I will take him to his mortal caregiver." Hera said as she flashed out of her temple. When she reappeared she appeared in a cloak outside of an apartment building. Hera quickly went into the building and went straight to a specific door and set the basket down in front of the door and knocked on the door and quickly flashed out before the door opened. When the door opened a woman in her twenties with brown hair and blue eyes saw the basket with the child and quickly brought it inside after looking to see who could have left it. When she brought the child inside she saw the note and took it. The note read:

 _Please take care of my baby boy as I am not able to. His name is Drake. Please take care of my child._

"Oh you poor thing. Don't worry I promise I will take good care of you. My name is Sally Jackson and welcome to the family." Sally said to the infant. When Drake heard the voice of a different woman he opened his eyes to see some strange woman that wasn't his mother. When he didn't feel his mother anywhere near he started crying very loudly and very angrily. Sally was surprised at the sudden out burst, but quickly picked up the crying child and tried to lull the baby back to sleep.

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Son Of Hera's Rage. This is an idea I had and decided to go for it. Percy will still be included in the story but most of it revolves around Drake. I will try to update as much as I can, but my other story Erza's Brother is my top priority. PM me if you have any questions. Review, Favorite, Rate, Read. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Poseidon POV_

I can't believe that I found this wonderful mortal. She is everything I look for in a woman. If she was an immortal I would gladly choose her as my wife. I feel bad for doing this to her, but she loves me even though she knows that I am an Olympian god. When we arrived at her apartment a woman exited the apartment. When the woman noticed us standing there she smiled at Sally.

"Hi Miss Jackson. Drake just fell asleep, and since you said that you were going to be back soon I thought I would leave early. I left a note, but I guess it is useless now." The woman said. I looked at Sally with a questioning gaze, but Sally just mouthed 'later'.

"It's fine Julie. Thanks for doing this. Have a goodnight." Sally said to the woman who left Sally's apartment.

"Goodnight Miss Jackson. Goodnight mister." Julie said and walked toward the stairs to leave the building. When me and Sally entered her apartment I looked at Sally with the same questioning gaze. Sally just sighed and made a follow me motion and waked toward a room. When we entered the room I saw that the room was set up for a baby. Sally walked over to the crib in the room and picked up a baby that was in the crib. I walked over to Sally and got a good look at the child in her arms.

"Sally is this your child? I thought you said that you never had kids." I asked. 

"No he is not my child. I never bore children so I didn't lie to you. I never told you about him because I never had the need to. His name is Drake and he was left outside of my apartment door a few weeks ago. The note left with him never had any other information about him other than his first name. When I saw him I decided to adopt him as my own because I couldn't bring myself to take him to an orphanage. Also I always wanted a child so it worked out perfectly." Sally explained. When I heard this my love for her swelled. The more I stared at this child the more his facial features seemed familiar. Suddenly it hit me like Zeus' master bolt. The child's facial features are like that of Hera's, and the child's aura is very similar to hers when she is mad. I decided to confront her about this tomorrow, for now I wanted to spend as much time with Sally as I could.

 _(The Next Day)_

 _Third Person POV_

Poseidon flashes to Hera's palace to confront her about the child in Sally's apartment. When Poseidon appeared in front of Hera' palace he knocked on the palace doors very loudly. When Hera answered the doors she knew exactly why Poseidon was here because of his serious face.

"Brother, please come in." Hera said to her brother. When Hera closed the door Poseidon immediately started questioning Hera.

"Sister why is there a child in Sally's apartment, and why does the child have very similar facial features and aura?" Poseidon questioned the goddess of family. Hera sighed and motioned for Poseidon to take a seat. Once they both sat down Hera explained to Poseidon about Drake, haw he came to be, and why he was with Sally. Once Hera stopped she realized something.

"Wait how do you know about Sally? Have you decided to go against the oath you and your brothers swore?" Hera questioned the god of the seas. Poseidon started looking embarrassed.

"Zeus broke it first when he had that daughter of his." Poseidon argued. Hera nodded in understanding, but still had a smirk on her face.

"Will you promise that you will not tell anyone of him." Hera pleaded with Poseidon.

"I swear on the Styx that I will not say anything about you child until you say other wise." Poseidon said accompanied by a rumble of thunder to signify the acceptance of the promise.

"Thank you brother, and I also swear on the Styx that I will not tell about you and Sally until you say." Hera said accompanied by a rumble of thunder in the distance. Poseidon smiled and nodded at Hera before flashing out of her palace. Hera knew that her son was going to be an amazing hero if he is with Poseidon's child

 _(Thirteen Years Later)_

A thirteen year old Drake is seen sitting in the shade of a tree outside of his school. He is wearing a pair of deep blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt that hugs his slightly muscular figure. Because of Aphrodite's blessing his face is very defined, and because of that practically every girl around was looking at him. Drake saw two figures approach him. One is Percy Jackson and the other is Grover Underwood. Drake just smiled at them an stood up, and since he was slightly taller than them he was looking down slightly.

"Hey Percy, what did Mr. Brunner want to talk about? Did you do something you weren't supposed to do again?" Drake teased Percy. Percy pouted a little while Grover snickered.

"No. He just wanted talk to me about what I did wrong on the latest test. Also you know that Mom would have my hide if I did something I wasn't supposed to do." Percy replied. Drake smirked because it was so easy to tease his little brother. After Percy was born and they grew up together, even though Drake knew he was adopted he still saw Sally as his mother and Percy as his little brother. Drake and Percy waved goodbye to Grover and started to walk toward the bus stop to catch the next bus home. When Percy and Drake arrived at their apartment building they walked up the stairs to the apartment door an both got hardened looks when they heard talking, the TV running, and smelt beer. They knew that Smelly Gabe and his buddies were playing poker and knew that their mother was still at work, but would be home soon so we wouldn't be home with him alone for long. When they entered the apartment the smell of the beer became stronger and the started to avoid beer bottles that were thrown on the ground to avoid stepping on them. When they were trying to pass the threshold to the living room where Gabe and his buddies are they heard the voice that they hated for as long as they heard it.

"Hey brats get me and my friends some more beer from the fridge, and grab the dip in there and some chips while you are at it." The walrus ordered. Drake growled quietly and clenched his hands into tight fists but still did what the asshole wanted. When Percy and Drake came back with what Gabe wanted they quickly left before anything else could happen. Drake and Percy quickly hid themselves in their room to calm down from Gabe and the way he treats them and their mother.

"I promise Percy that soon we will be free from that man, and that we will not have to worry about him after that." Drake promised to his little brother, his voice filled with determination.

 _(Two Weeks Later)_

Drake and Percy are following their class into the museum and going towards the greek exhibit. Percy and Drake were towards the back of the group with Grover trying not to get called for the questions Mr. Brunner will ask about some exhibits. Percy was called upon to explain who he greek gods are and what importance they had. Drake was called on next to read what was written on one of the was strange was that the writing is in greek, but Drake say it in english which Drake pointed out to Percy and Percy said he saw the same thing. When the group stopped for lunch Percy, Drake, an Grover were sitting on the edge of the fountain when Nancy Bobofit came up and started to make fun of Grover. Eventually Percy had enough and somehow the water in the fountain grabbed Nancy and pulled her in. Drake found that slightly weird, but for some reason it made sense.

"Percy and Drake Jackson come with me." Mrs. Dodds ordered.

'She is probably going to punish us for hurting her favorite student.' I whispered to Percy. He just nodded and kept following Mrs. Dodds until she entered a construction room. When Percy and Drake entered the room they didn't expect for Mrs. Dodds to be on top of the highest scaffolding glaring down at the two boys.

 _Drake POV_

'OK how did she get up there that fast, and why am I getting a bad feeling from the way she is looking at us.' I thought to himself as he noticed that Mrs. Dodds skin was looking a lot leathery than before.

"Give to me what you two have stolen and your lives will be spared." Mrs. Dodds threatened.

"What are you talking about we haven't stole anything from you or any of the other students, except the one time we stole your pens to sell them for money." I confessed. Honestly it was hilarious the day after we stole the pens. Her reaction was priceless, she started throwing a fit after she noticed that her pens were gone. I was brought back from my memories when Mrs. Dodds gave out a horrific screech and turned into a leathery bat-like-creature and lunged/flew at me and Percy. We easily dodged her attack and started backing up as far as we could until we were interrupted by Mr. Brunner and Grover entering the room.

"Percy, Drake catch!" Mr. Brunner instructed and threw a ballpoint pen at Percy and black wooden ring with a band of what looked like a red metal in the center. When I caught the ring it transformed into a model 1887 lever action shotgun. The the wooden handle and wooden grip were the same black wood, and the metal parts were the same red metal on the ring. The pen that was thrown at Percy turned into a three foot long bronze sword after he uncapped the pen. We both stared at the weapons in our hands until Mrs. Dodds came in again for another attack. I quickly and surprisingly accurately shot the shotgun and hit Mrs. Dodds in one of her wings sending her spiraling towards Percy who slashed at her and cut a deep gash in her chest then crumbled into gold dust. We both stared at the pile of gold dust until a wind that came from nowhere blew the dust away. The shotgun in my hand suddenly turned back into the ring and it was on my ring finger on my right hand. I looked at Percy and saw that his sword was back as a pen. We both ran back outside to our school group only to see grover and Mr. Brunner still in the same spots they were before. Nancy and her goons came up to us and glared at Percy and me, but I could tell that they were checking me out which made me shiver slightly.

"I hope Ms. Kerr kicked your asses." Nancy spat out at us. I got confused by her statement. We have no teacher named Ms. Kerr.

"Who are you talking about?" Percy asked

"Our teacher. Duh." Nancy sarcastically said and walked away from us. We both gained confused looks. We walked over to Grover who was still at the fountain.

"Hey Grover where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked. Grover looked at me weird.

"Who is Mrs. Dodds?" Grover asked. Again we were confused but didn't worry about it because Mrs. Dodds was a bitch to us anyways. We walked over to Mr. Brunner to give back the items he gave us earlier.

"Mr. Brunner we wanted to return your pen and ring." I stated to our handicapped latin teacher.

"Neither of those are mine, so why don't you just keep them for now." Mr. Brunner said with a smile on his face. We both just nodded and headed back over to join Gover for the rest of the field trip. Little did we know that after today our lives will change forever.

 **AN: Another chapter done. This chapter is long and I plan on making the chapters for this story as long as possible also a lot o content was put in this chapter so yeah. Drake's domains will come to him over time. He has a planned amount of four domains, but two will be his main ones. Next chapter will be very satisfying because Gabe will get the beating he deserves. Review, Favorite, Rate, Follow. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Drake POV_

Percy and I are seen getting off a bus a block down from their apartment building. As we got closer to the building the more my dread grew because I had a feeling that Gabe was going to do something that I am not going to like. As we got closer to our apartment door I could here Gabe and his goons shouting at something, probably the TV. Before we entered I put my finger to my lips to tell Percy to be as quiet as possible. He nodded as I turned the key and opened the door as quietly as possible. We quietly sneaked inside the apartment avoiding the garbage on the floor, but when we closed the door the hinges creaked. We knew that Gabe heard and knew it was us.

"Hey brats get me and my friends more beer." Gabe ordered. My anger at him grew every time I heard his voice, but I kept it down. We got Gabe his booze and retreated to our room to watch for when Mom came back. She is going to take us to Montauk Beach like every year. When we saw Sally walk up to the apartment building we started packing our few belongings. When we finished packing we heard the apartment door open and close. Then Sally knocked on our door, and we quickly opened it and gave her a hug.

"OK guys ready to go?" Sally asked. We both nodded. "OK. Let me just pack quick and then we will go." She stated. Just then the fat walrus came up to our bedroom door and glared at everyone.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Gabe questioned. I could feel my anger toward him growing.

"We've already talked about this Gabe. We are going to Montauk for the weekend. You have already said you would let us go." Sally explained. Gabe sneered and grabbed Sally's hair and started pulling forcefully.

"Well I have changed my mind and none of you are going anywhere." Gabe said with a tug on Sally's hair with every word. My rage toward Gabe is too much to hold in when he started attacking Sally.

"Let go of her." I said through gritted teeth to the fat pig in front of me.

"What did you say brat?" Gabe asked threateningly.

"I said. LET HER GO!" I shouted looking straight into his eyes. I could see the fear spread across his face as he let go of Sally, who quickly ran over to Percy and hugged him.

"You have been tormenting my family for too long Gabe. It is time to pay." I said as I summoned my shotgun and shot Gabe in the leg. He quickly feel down in pain clutching his leg where the shotgun spread hit him. I walked up to gabe and started punching him in the face repeatedly unleashing all of my rage toward him in those punches. I thought I saw a red aura around me, but I didn't focus on that while I was blind with rage. By the time I was done Gabe's head was nothing more than a smear on the floor. I looked over to Sally and Percy expecting them to be cowering in fear about what I just did, but I saw that they were both happy that the fat asshole is now dead.

"Come on let's get out of here." Sally said. Me and Percy both nodded and grabbed our stuff and followed Sally. She grabbed her stuff from her room and we headed for the apartment door. Gabes buddies smartly left when they heard the gunshot. We entered Gabe's Camaro and started driving toward Montauk. Grover suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped in the car.

"Mrs. Jackson i'm sorry to intrude but they need to get to camp. Monsters kow of them and soon they will not be safe anywhere but camp." Grover said with panic in his voice. Sally just nodded sadly and took a normally unused road toward a large hill. Suddenly a large figure slammed into the car causing the car to turn over. The doors were jammed and wouldn't open and the large figure was getting closer. I here shuffling in the car and saw grover taking off his pants.

"Dude why are you taking off your pants?! And why are your legs so damn hairy?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm a satyr. I'm goat from the waist down. I'm taking off my pants so I can kick the doors of so the Minotaur doesn't kill us." Grover explained as he finished taking off his pants and kicked off the door an helped the rest of us out of the car.

"Come on this way quickly. We need to get across the border before it catches us." Grover said as he started running up the hill. We followed close behind him until I heard a scream. I turned around to see the Minotaur holding Sally around the waist and I could tell that he is crushing her. I kept staring until I saw my adoptive mother burst into a shower of golden dust. I just stood there until my anger set in and I screamed in rage and charged at the Minotaur who gained a look of fear when he saw me charging at it. When I reach it i punched it hard enough that it was sent flying into and through a tree about five feet away. I walked up to the Minotaur's prone figure and grabbed one of its horns in my hands and lifted up the Minotaur and threw it toward Percy who had a murderous look on his face. The horn I grabbed to throw the Minotaur was still in my hand. I turned it around in an ice-pick hold and stalked over to where Percy is standing over the cowman with its other horn his hand like me. When I arrived next to him we both looked at eachother and nodded. We then both raised the horns in our hands and brought them down into his skull killing it . The Minotaur crumbled into gold dust and blew into the wind. We then walk up to the top of the hill to see Grover standing there looking at us in shock and saw a bunch of kid running to where we are. I heard a thump next to me and saw that Percy collapsed. Then my adrenaline wore off and I followed Percy and blacked out.

 _(The Next Day)_

When I open my eyes I saw that I was in a room of some sorts. I sat up in the bed and looked around. Right next to my bed I saw Percy still asleep. I saw a glass of what looked like apple juice and tried to pick it up, but stopped trying when I couldn't lift it because I didn't have enough energy. I heard the door open and saw a girl with blond princess curls and grey eyes enter the room with a bowl of what looked like pudding in it. When she noticed that I am awake she walked over and brought the glass to my lips and helped me drink. When the liquid touched my tongue it tasted like freshly baked brownies, and I could feel my energy coming back to me. Once I drank enough to hold the glass on my own I looked to the girl who started spoon feeding the pudding to Percy.

"Thanks. Where am I and who are you?" I asked. She smiled and set the bowl of pudding on the table next to the beds.

"My name is Annabeth and you are at Camp Half-Blood. Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah I learned and read about as much as I could about it. Greek mythology has always fascinated me." I explained. I could tell that she was thinking, but still continued.

"Well everything from the myths are real. The gods, monsters, everything is real. This camp is for all of the children of the gods. We are called demigods." Annabeth explained. I just nodded in understanding. She seemed surprised that I was taking this so well, but left to let us get our rest. I layed back down and quickly entered the realm of Morpheus.

 _(3 hours later)_

Me and Percy are currently walking with the Hermes cabin to the dining pavilion for dinner. The Hermes cabin counselor is a Hermes child by the name of Luke Castellan. After Percy woke up we meet Chiron who turned out to be Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher. He explained that our godly parent will claim us at some point or not at all. All of the unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin. The Hermes cabin is practically full of demigods, almost half of the demigods in there are unclaimed. Luke Castellan is officially my first friend in Camp Half-Blood. After dinner he said that he would help me find a close ranged weapon in the weapon shack before capture the flag tonight. When we got to the pavilion we sat down and Nymphs started to bring out plates with fruit, vegetables, and BARBEQUE! Yes I love this place. When the barbeque came by I grabbed a whole lot of it. The glass in front of me was empty.

"Think about what you want to drink and it will appear. Non-alcoholic of course." Luke explained to me and Percy. I thought of red Mountain Dew and the glass filled with the crimson bubbly liquid. I sipped the soda and found that it is perfect. Chiron then raised his goblet and slammed his hoof on the ground to gain everyone's attention.

"To the gods!" Chiron shouted.

"To the gods!" Everyone repeated holding up their glasses. Then everyone started walking up to the brazer in the middle of the pavilion with their plates of food and started scraping a portion of their food into the fire. Me and Percy looked confused but still followed everyone. When we got to the brazer Luke was there also.

"We sacrifice a portion of our food to the gods." Luke explained. We both nodded and scraped a portion of our food into the brazer.

"For my parent whoever they are." I whispered hoping that my parent heard me and that they claimed me soon. I heard Percy whisper the same thing. We then walk back over to the Hermes table and ate the rest of our food quickly because there is supposed to be a capture the flag game today. Apparently from what people have said capture the flag is the funnest thing they ever do at camp.

"Come on Drake. The weapon shed is this way. Let's get you a close range weapon." Luke said to me after we finished dinner. I followed him towards a small shack nearby the arena. When we entered the shack it was full of weapons of all varieties. From small throwing knives to large claymore swords.

"You can choose any of these weapons. I will help you learn about the weapon you chose as much as I can." Luke stated. I looked at all of the weapons in the shed and I even tried holding some, but none of them seemed right. I was about to give up until I saw the perfect weapons. Next to the door were twin woodcutter axes, the metal axe head is the same metal as the metal in my shotgun, and the wood handles are a dark brown wood while the bottom of the handles are a dark grey metal. When I picked up the axes I knew that I found my weapons. Luke came up and looked at my choice.

"Those axes appeared in the shed one day. The metals are unknown, but still works just as good as celestial bronze. We didn't think anyone would use them. Do you need help learning to use them?" Luke asked.

"No actually. Before I came here, when I lived with Percy and his mother, she took us to Montauk beach. Sometimes we would run out of wood and I would chop more wood with the axe we had there. After some time I started to get adventurous and started practicing to use it like a weapon. Eventually I got very skilled at using it and started training in using two at once. So basically no I don't need help learning how to use it." Drake explained as he put on the holsters on his belt and put the twin axes in the holsters. Luke nodded and started leading them towards the pavilion to join the rest of the Hermes cabin for strategizing. The Ares and Hephaestus cabins are on one side and the Hermes is with the rest. At least we have the Athena cabin on our team. We are currently with the Athena cabin strategizing how to win capture the flag. By the end we decided that we would put our flag at Zeus's Fist, a rock formation that if you look at it right it looks like a fist. Me and Percy would stay at the creek because that is the boundary. We are more like a last resort because we are rookies, we were tasked to stop anyone from the other side to cross the creek. Me and Percy are currently just standing at the creek waiting to see if anyone would come by where we are positioned. We were starting to think that nobody would come by until we saw a bunch of Ares kids walking towards us lead by big tough looking girl with long stringy brown hair wearing an orange CBH t-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She is looking straight at us with a gleeful look in her eyes, and it seemed to grow the closer the group got. I could tell that they are Ares kids because I saw all of them outside of the Ares cabin when we were having the tour of the camp.

"So you two are the newbies. I didn't get to give you your 'initiation' earlier, but I can do it now without consequence." The girl said as she pulled out a spear that had lightning jumping all along it.

"Come on Clarisse let's get it over with and get their flag." On of the Ares kids said as they all pulled out their weapons.

"Oh so you're the great Clarisse La Rue that I have heard about. If you're as good a fighter as anyone said then this fight is going to be fun. Percy I believe that you can take the rest of them right?" I asked Percy with a smirk. He just nodded with a hint of fear in his eyes, but determination to win quickly overtook the fear and started attacking the other Ares kids like the raging ocean. I looked straight at Clarisse as I pulled out my axes and rested them on my shoulders in a relaxed stance. This served its purpose to anger Clarisse as she rushed at me and tried to stab me in the thigh, but I quickly deflected the spear with my axes. I didn't give Clarisse a chance to attack again as I immediately went on the offensive and swiped her legs from under her by hooking my axes behind her knees. When she fell on the ground she rolled backwards out of the way of my attacks. When she stood back up she tried for a jab to my chest but I dodged. Suddenly I felt electricity running up my arm and I grunt in pain. I looked to see that she clipped my arm and all of the electricity in the spear grounded into me. I stole a glance at Percy to see that he was being pushed back to the creek.

"Wow if you are this weak then no wonder your mother was killed." I heard one of the Ares kids say to Percy. Both me and Percy froze at that and we both looked straight at the kid who said that. Clarisse tried to take advantage of the situation and tried to stab me again, but I caught the spear between my two axe heads and broke it before hitting Clarisse in the head with the metal counter weight on my axe, immediately knocking her unconscious. I turned see Percy glaring at the Ares kids while the creek behind him was floating in the air. The water then hit the Ares kids knocking them out before returning to the creek, also Percy seemed to have lost all of the damage done to him. I looked around to see that the entire camp was standing around us with looks of awe on their faces, and then they gasped while some pointed at Percy. I looked over to Percy to see a translucent sea green trident above his head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Chiron said as he bowed the best he could as a centaur. All of the campers bowed and I followed their example.

'If Percy's father is Poseidon, then who is my parent?' Thought in my head. Once the revelation of Percy's parentage we found out that the game ended a while our fight was happening. Afterwards the camp went to the campfire that was held after the game. During the fire everyone was quiet and looking at Percy, some pointed and whispered thing. After some time of this happening I started to get annoyed by how everyone was treating Percy.

'That's it. I've had enough. Why are you treating Percy like he just killed someone? Just because he is a son of Poseidon doesn't mean that he is any different from the rest of you. He is a demigod, like you. He never even met his dad. All of our parents are gods, some olympian some not, but our parentage does not change the fact that we all have the same struggles." I ranted. Once I was done everyone was looking at me with gobsmacked faces, and some were rubbing their eyes like if they're checking if what they see is real or not. I started to get annoyed at their faces.

"What are you looking at? Did someone prank me?" I asked. Chiron then came up and bowed.

"All hail Drake Jackson, Son of Hera." Chiron said. Chiron's words shocked me as I looked up to see the fading image of a translucent peacock. I was shocked when I was claimed by Hera of all goddesses. She doesn't have demigod children because she stays loyal to her marriage, unlike Zeus. Only one thing was going through my mind.

"What the FUCK!" I shouted.

 **AN: Another chapter done. Like I said in the description there will be swearing and violence. Very gruesome violence. It will be worse at later times. Long chapter because 1. I didn't realize how long I made it. 2. I felt like it. Drake will learn of all of his abilities and powers at a later date and they all will be awesome. PM or review me with any questions you may have. Favorite, Rate, Review, Follow, Read. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Drake POV_

After the campfire ended Chiron told everyone to return to their cabins. Me and Percy returned to the Hermes cabin to get our stuff. The whole time everyone was staring at us, me more than Percy, and it was very awkward the entire time. Once me and Percy got our stuff Percy headed towards Cabin three while I headed for Cabin two. When I reached Hera's cabin, or Mom's cabin I pushed open the large celestial bronze doors expecting a similar design on the inside of the cabin as the outside, but what I saw surprised me. The interior of the cabin looked like the inside of a master bedroom you would see in a family home. There is a queen sized bed, a large desk, end tables on either side of the bed with lamps on them, a large dresser, and a door that lead to a master bathroom. I looked around the cabin in awe until I saw a note on the desk with a ring exactly like the one on my hand. I picked up the note and found that it was from my true mother.

 _Dear Drake,_

 _Hello my child. By the time you read this you are in Camp Half-Blood, and I will have claimed you. I am so sorry that I could not have been there for you when you were younger, but I watched over you the whole time and will continue. You are probably wondering how you were born and wondering who your father is. I am sorry to say, but you have no father because I created you when I was angry at Zeus for cheating on me again and accidentally created a thought child and that was you. Even though you were an accident I don't regret doing it and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Also you are a god, but you are not immortal. You have domains like any other god and can access those domains, but you can still die and you cannot flash places. You were born with one of your domains, and the rest will come as you unlock them by doing something in that domain of yours. You will know when a domain has been activated when you gain knowledge of everything in the domain. You first and most powerful domain is Rage. This is the domain you were born with. I do not know what the rest of your domains are, but you will find out in time. The ring with the note is identical to the one you have now, but it will change into ang gun you think of, and the guns will have infinite ammunition. Once you put the ring on it will change your other ring to be just like it. You must not reveal what you are to anyone until I announce it at the solstice meeting. You are allowed to tell your 'brother', but no one else. I love you my son, and I don't regret having you one bit._

 _Love, your Mother_

When I finished reading the note I had a few tears running down my face.

"I love you to Mom." I said. Suddenly a wave of new information came rushing into my head about my Rage domain, and also information about demigods. This must be what Mom was talking about when I unlocked a new domain. I guess one of my domains are demigods because of all of the information on demigods I have now. I changed into a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt before getting in my bed and I quickly entered the realm of Morpheus.

 _(The Next Day)_

When I woke up I felt the most rested I had in a long time. I quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. I strapped my axes on my belt, and put my rings on my two ring fingers and exited my cabin and headed towards cabin three.

"Come on Perce wake up time for breakfast." I shouted as I knocked very loudly on the cabin door. I heard some grumbles and then a loud thump. The I heard some shuffling, and the Percy open the door wearing a orange t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and blue converse. He glared at me and I smirked and started walking to the pavilion. I heard Percy catch up and we start walking side by side. On the way to the pavilion I told Percy about the note and what domains I have now.

"Wow. That is a lot to take in, but I am glad to call you my brother." Percy said as he threw a arm around my shoulders. I smiled and did the same to him. When we arrived at the dining pavilion I went over to the Hera table and Percy went over to the Poseidon table. When I sat down I could tell that a lot of people were staring at me, but I ignored them and grabbed some bacon and eggs from the nymphs and sacrificed some of it to my mother, and started eating my breakfast. After breakfast I had archery class and then greek lessons. Once breakfast was over I started walking over to the archery range, but when I passed by the cabin area I looked at the campfire in the center and saw a eight-year-old girl sitting there tending the fire. I stared at her for a little bit before it clicked who it is. I walk up to the little girl and sit next to her.

"Hello lady Hestia." I said to the little girl. She looked at me and I saw her eyes widen when she saw me. Se suddenly aged to a 20 year old form and crushed me in a big hug. I hug her back and grow worried when I feel my shirt getting wet. When she pulled away I could see tear streaks running down her face, and she has the biggest grin on her face.

"Hello again Drake. I thought you would never recognize me." Hestia said.

"What do you mean Lady Hestia? Before I came here I have never seen you before." I asked. Hestia just smiled and continued tending the hearth.

"I met you when you were just born. Me and a couple other goddesses, and one god blessed you when you were born. I gave you the ability to summon and control fire, and summon home cooked foods, and you can also heal with fire. The other goddesses and god that blessed you are for you to find out. Also just call me Hestia." Hestia explained. When Hestia said I could control fire I looked at the Hearth and started imagining that it is as small as an ember. The fire then did just that it shrank to nothing but an ember then grew to a raging fire when I thought of it. I smiled and gave Hestia another hug.

"Thank you Auntie Hestia." I said as I hugged her. I felt her hug me with a much passion. When we separated I saw that she had a hauge smile.

"I am happy that you are happy about your powers and that you are talking to me, but don't you have an archery class soon." Hestia said with a smirk. When she said that I realized that that I need to get to archery class. I gave Hestia a quick hug and started running to the archery range.

"Bye Auntie Hestia." I shouted back to her.

"Remember you're always welcome at the hearth." Hestia shouted back. I waved at her to show that I heard and speed up to get to the archery range in time. When I arrive there I saw that everyone was lined up shooting at their targets. Chiron walked up to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So nice of you to finally join us Drake." Chiron said with a little mirth in his eyes.

"Sorry Chiron I was taking with Lady Hestia and I didn't realize what the time was." I explained while rubbing the back of my head. Chiron smirked and motioned me to get to my spot on the range. When I got there I picked up the bow on the table and knocked an arrow on the string and took aim. When I released the arrow it soared straight to the target and hit the target in the dead center. I was surprised when I did this and thought it was beginners luck and tried again, but the arrow did the same and spit the first arrow in two. I kept on firing arrows, but the more I shot the more bullseyes I hit. As I did more the bow didn't feel right in my hands. When I noticed I was out of arrows I turned around I saw everyone was standing there with their mouths hanging open, even Chiron had the same expression. I set the bow back down on the table and turned to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron do you have anything else I could use? The bow doesn't feel right in my hands." I asked of the gawking centaur. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat causing the rest of the campers in the range to compose themselves.

"I think I have something for you. Everyone get back to practicing your archery." Chiron said as he started walking over to a cabinet next to the bow rack. I followed him to the cabinet and when he opened it there was a large black crossbow and a quiver of arrows next to it with black shafts and red fletchings with the same red metal as my rings. When I picked up the crossbow I knew that this was meant for me because when I touched it tubes along the crossbow and the bowstring turned the same red as my eyes. I smirked and thanked Chiron and walked over to my spot on the range and everyone stopped to watch me until Chiron cleared his throat and everyone went back to shooting. I pumped the foregrip like a shotgun and the string pulled back with it. I loaded an arrow and took aim at the new target, and when I pulled the trigger the arrow hit the target dead center. I smirked and quickly started firing of shots as fast as I could. I soon realized that the quiver had an endless supply of arrows. When archery class was over I went to put the crossbow back, but Chiron stopped me.

"Keep it. Hera contacted me and told me that it was made for you for when you got here. The crossbow and quiver will turn into a set of dog tags on a chain when you will them to, and you only have to pull on them to turn them back." Chiron explained. I willed them into the dog tags, and I put them around my neck. I thanked Chiron and started heading to my and Percy's greek lessons with Annabeth.

 _(Two Days Later)_

The greek lessons were so boring, but in the end they will probably be helpful. I heard Annabeth mumble some things about a quest and Poseidon and making a plan. Me and Percy are currently at the beach just watching the tides until we heard the rumble of thunder and saw a severe thunderstorm coming straight for Camp Half-Blood. I then hear someone walking towards us. I looked over to see grover walking over to us looking pretty nervous.

"Guys Mr. D and Chiron want to see you." Grover said with fear laced in his voice. I didn't blame him because when we first met Mr.D, or Dionysius he was as rude as ever just because he was here around demigods. We both nodded, got up and followed Grover to the Big House. When we got there I saw Mr. D drinking a Diet Coke while playing pinochle with Chiron and invisible players. When we arrived Mr. D noticed us and glared.

"Ah so Peter and Dick have finally arrived." Mr. D said with a wave of his Diet Coke can. I grumbled because he on purposely called me Dick. Chiron glared at Mr. D for his behaviour, and turned to us.

"Zeus has been getting angry because his Master bolt has gone missing recently, and he believes that you two took it." Chiron revealed. I started to get angry at Zeus and started to understand my mother's hate for him.

"We only just learned that we were demigods a few days ago. On top of that we've never been to Olympus. Zeus is an idiot." I ranted. I heard thunder rumble in the distance, but ignored it.

"Please don't go disrespecting the gods like that. Also _paranoid_ is more like it. Anyways Mr. D has agreed to it. You can decide not to do it, but I strongly recommend you agree." Chiron explained. Mr. D then stood up and finished up his Diet Coke, and threw it towards Grover who started munching on it.

"I'm off to an emergency meeting on Olympus. If these two are still here when I return they are becoming dolphins." Mr. D said as he twisted a playing card and it turned into a security card. He then disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind the smell of freshly squeezed grapes. Chiron sighed and turned to us with a serious face.

"You must go on a quest to retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt. One of you must go upstairs into the attic to receive a prophecy from the Oracle before you go on your quest." Chiron explained. Both me and Percy gained shocked expressions when Chiron said we have to go on a quest for Zeus' bug zapper. I looked over to Percy with a questioning look. He nodded in response and we both turned back to Chiron.

"We agree to go on the quest so Zeus will get off our asses." I responded. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but I just glared at the sky as my anger towards Zeus grew. Chiron looked worriedly me, but I just shrugged.

"I'll go talk to the Oracle." Percy said. Chiron just nodded to haim and lead him to the attic entrance. He went up and the door closed behind him. I just sat down in a chair on the porch waiting for Percy to come out.

 _(Five Minutes Later)_

Percy finally came down from the attic with a spooked look on his face. Chiron lightly chuckled and handed him a glass of water, which he took and drank quickly. Once he was done he set the glass on the small table.

"What did the Oracle say Percy?" Chiron asked him when Percy composed himself.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

When Percy finished talking I could tell that Chiron was trying to figure out the prophecy.

"You two shall leave tomorrow at 8 o'clock am. You must choose two people to come along with you. Normally only three would be allowed on a quest, but since Zeus thinks one of you took his Master Bolt, you are both leaders of this quest. Tell the people you choose to get ready to leave at 8." Chiron explained. We both nodded and left Chiron, and when we were both far enough away we looked at each other.

"How about you chose someone and I chose someone to come along." I asked of Percy. He just nodded and waved to me as he walked away. I started heading toward the Hermes cabin to recruit the demigod I wanted to come along. When I got there I knocked on the door and it was opened by a kid with black hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. I knew who this kid was the moment I saw him, it was Ethan Nakamura a unclaimed demigod that arrived a few weeks before me and Percy arrived at camp. The whole time I was here he has been friendly to me, but since learning of my powers I could sense a great amount of rage in him, but I couldn't tell what towards. When he opened the door and saw that it was me he smiled.

"Hey Drake what can I do for ya?" Ethan asked.

"Do you know where Luke is?" I asked.

"Yeah he is at the arena practicing."

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for." Ethan said as he closed the door. When he said that something clicked in me about the one line of the prophecy. I decided to not tell anyone of my suspicions incase they were wrong. When I reached the arena I saw Luke attacking some training dummies.

"Hey Luke I need to ask you something." Said as I walked toward him. He turned around and when he saw it was me he smirked and got in a fighting stance. I matched his smirk with one of my own and pulled out my axes and got into a stance. Luke attacked first and I easily blocked.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Luke grunted out trying to break my defense.

"Me and Percy have to choose two people to bring along on a quest. I was wondering if you wanted to go." I stated. This caught him off guard and I quickly swiped his feet out from under him, and put my axes to his throat.

"I win." I stated as I put my axes back in their holsters, and held my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled him up to his feet.

"So you want to come on a quest with me and Percy?" I asked of him.

"Yeah sure I'll come. It'll be fun." Luke said with a smirk on his face. I just facepalmed because of the rhyme. I told him to be ready by 8am tomorrow, and headed toward the archery range to practice more with my crossbow. When I arrived I saw a few Apollo kids shooting their bows, and they were getting close or within or close the the bullseye. I got up to the shooting point and pulled on my dogtags and I felt the familiar weight of my crossbow in my hands, and the quiver clipped to the left side of my waist. I loaded my crossbow, took aim and fired. When I loaded another arrow I decided to try something. I imagined that the arrow head was engulfed in fire, and a fire appeared on the arrow, and when I fired and the arrow hit the target, the target set on fire. The Apollo kids screamed and on grabbed a fire extinguisher and quickly put it out. Smoe glared at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders and willed my crossbow back into my dogtags, and walked out of the archery range. I started walking towards my cabin when I saw Percy and picked up my pace to catch up with him.

"So did the person you asked agree?" I asked him when I caught up to him.

"Yeah they agreed, and they will be ready to leave tomorrow. In fact they were extremely happy that I asked them to come along." Percy replied. I raised my eyebrow at that, but decided to just leave it alone until tomorrow.

 _(The Next Day)_

It's 7:30 and as I walked towards the hill I saw Luke, Percy, and Annabeth talking to another person. As I got closer I saw that they are talking to Grover, and Grover had a pack over his shoulder.

"Hey Grover what are you doing here?" I asked of the satyr.

"Mr. D said to come along to make up for the mistakes I made when I was bringing you to camp." Grover explained adjusting his rasta cap. My irritation for the lazy god grew, but I didn't word my thoughts and nodded in understanding.

"So I guess that Percy asked you to come along?" I asked of Annabeth. She just nodded with a gleam in her eyes, and I could tell that she was excited to go on this quest. We headed down the hill to the van that Argus was waiting in. Argus is going to take us to a Greyhound bus stop. We all piled into the van and Argus started driving away from camp.

"So what exactly are we doing on this quest?" Luke asked. Percy and I both sighed, and Percy nodded to me for me to explain.

"Zeus believes that either me or Percy took his Master Bolt. Chiron believes that if me and Percy find the Master Bolt and return it by the solstice, then Zeus will not wage war on Poseidon. We believe Hades stole it, so we are going to Hollywood because that is where the entrance to the Underworld is." I explained. Everyone just nodded except Annabeth whose brow was furrowed, and I could tell she was thinking.

"Then why does Zeus think you took it?" Annabeth asked. I just sighed because I knew this question was going to be asked.

"Because I am the child of Hera, who is sworn to Zeus never to have demigods, and suddenly a demigod shows up at camp and is claimed by said goddess. So basically Thunder Ass hates me just because I exist." I explained as my Rage grew towards the 'mighty' king of the gods. I heard thunder rumble, but I ignored it.

"Why did your corneas turn black, and your iris' glow?" Luke questioned.

"They do that when I get pissed. It's kind of a warning to the people pissing me off to stop before I hurt them bad." I explained. Luke and Annabeth nodded. I looked out the window to see where we are, and find out that that we are almost at the Greyhound bus stop. We all grabbed our bags, and when Argus stopped we all piled out, but when I was about to get out I felt Argus grab my arm. I looked at him with confusion.

"I want you to know that Zeus is probably mad at Hera because you exist, so when you see him knock some sense into him. Also say hi to Hera for me." Argus said. I nodded, and my Rage towards Zeus seemed to grow even more. I got out of the van and joined the others waiting for the Greyhound. Argus drove off, and after some time we took one of the apples from Grover's bag and used it to play hacky sack. It was going good until it was thrown to close to Grover's mouth and he ate it in one bite. After that we just waited for the bus to come. When the bus finally came we quickly boarded the bus and got some seats. During the whole trip there were three old ladies kept staring at us. I couldn't shake the feeling that I recognized one of them. When they all stood up at once and started walking towards us, and no one else on the bus even noticed, I knew that we were about to have a fight on our hands, but he didn't want any civilians hurt.

"We're about to have some company. Stay calm and follow my lead." I stood up and walked to the back of the bus. I looked behind me to see that the old women were getting more and more leathery. I quickly summoned my shotgun and shot out the back window and quickly jumped out and ducked into a roll when I hit the pavement. When I stood up I saw that the others followed and were standing beside me. We all turned around to see the three Furies flying towards us. I smirked and summoned my two shotguns, but decided to go for something more compact and changed them into black and red Desert Eagles. I saw everyone else pull out their weapons ready for a fight. When the Furies caught up to us I saw that they were glaring at us.

"Give back what was stolen, and your punishment won't be to severe." the middle Furie, who I recognized as Mrs. Dodds, said.

"Sorry Mrs. Dodds haven't stolen anything. Yet." I taunted. This seemed to infuriate her and she lunged. I just smirked and pulled the triggers.

 **AN: Another chapter done. The quest has started. The pairing for Drake is still undecided. Comment your suggestions or PM me. Also PM mw with any questions you may have. Review, Rate, Favorite, Read. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Talking"

'Whispering'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Drake POV_

When I pulled the triggers two bullets fly towards two of the three Furies. The two Furies managed to dodge, but only barely. I willed my pistols back into the rings and pulled out my axes from their holsters and got into a defensive stance. One of the Furies headed straight for Percy and Grover, and the other started attacking Lue and Annabeth. I noticed that the last Furie left was heading straight for me and I recognized it as Mrs. Dodds. I smirked and when she got close enough I swung my axes in an 'X' pattern hoping to finish the fight early. Mrs. Dodds dodged and tried to swipe at my face. I ducked in a roll to get away, and when I stood back up I turned around and quickly blocked a swipe at me. I was struggling to push back Mrs. Dodds who was stronger than she appeared. I suddenly thought of an idea and smirked as my axes suddenly caught fire burning Mrs. Dodds hands causing her to let go shrieking in pain. I took the opportunity to retaliate against Mrs. Dodds, and I threw the axe in my left hand at the Fury in pain. When I did this I started charging her with my other axe gripped tightly in both my hands. When the thrown axe reached Mrs. Dodds, she dodge narrowly, but when she turned back to me her eyes widened in surprise because I was standing right there with my other axe held above my head.

"Better luck next time Mrs. Dodds." I taunted as I quickly brought my axe down where it connected with Mrs. Dodds' head, and she was quickly turned into gold dust. I turned to see everyone else finishing off the other two furies.

"Well that was fun." I said as I walked over and picked up my axe that I threw. After I put both of my axes in their holsters I stood up to see everyone giving me odd looks.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"How did you set your axes of fire?" Annabeth interrogated me as she got very close with a look that demanded answers. I backed up so Annabeth was out of my personal space.

"That is something that you will have to wait for to get an answer." I said as I smirked and crossed my arms, but my eyes said that the discussion was over and I could tell that Annabeth understood because she made a pouty face and folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly I heard screeching coming from behind me. I turned around to see one of the furies on the ground as the source of the screeching.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted as I grabbed Annabeth by the arm and started running into the woods next to the road. I looked behind me to see that the rest of the quest members were following. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed the sky. I looked back to the screeching Fury in time to see it hit by a massive bolt of lightning, and after a moment I shook myself out of my shock.

"Drake we left our packs on the bus!" Percy suddenly shouted after the lightning bolt struck.

"We need to leave them she was calling for reinforcements, and even though she is dead they will still come. We have to get as far away as possible." I said as I started running away with the sounds of the others following behind me. We kept running until we reached a small side road. The only things there was an old abandoned gas station and a building with statues,and a glowing neon sign in cursive with the smell of greasy food coming from inside. We all immediately went to the only building open to hopefully get some food.

"If there's one thing I hate more than neon signs, it's neon sign's in cursive" I heard Percy mutter from beside me, and I couldn't help but nod in agreeance.

"It says 'Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'." Grover translated for those who had dyslexia, which was everyone but Grover. I was about to knock on the door when I heard Grover nervously 'bah'ed. I looked over to see him staring at one of the statues set up outside.

"Heh that looks like like my Uncle Ferdinand. Guys can we get out of here? I have a bad feeling about this place." Grover bleated out. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door, and no more than two minutes later did the door open to reveal a Middle Eastern woman, or so I assumed because just about every part of her body was covered except her face, and she had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. The woman looked at us and a wide grin spread across her face that just bordered creepy.

"Hello children. What are you doing out here?" The woman asked with her smile growing more if possible and could now be defined as creepy.

"We were on our way to meet up with our school group at a gas station, but I guess we came to the wrong one." I lied. I knew something was up with this woman, and I didn't feel comfortable saying the partial truth.

"I'm Auntie Em and you all must be hungry. Come in I have some food to give you all." The woman said as she turned around and walked into the building. I looked over to the rest of the group and shrugged and followed inside the Gnome Emporium.

 _Third Person POV_

As the group followed Auntie Em to the back of the building, with the smell of fast food growing, they passed many stone statues with horrified expressions on their faces. Auntie Em noticed the quest members looking at the statues.

"Excellent craftsmanship don't you think? I am never able to get the face right though, always scared faces never a nice smile." Auntie Em stated. Something suddenly came back to Drake and he gained a worried expression.

'Aw shit. If she is what I think she is then we are in a lot of trouble.' Drake thought as he watched 'Auntie Em' walk into the kitchen as the group sat down at one of the tables in front of the kitchen. Drake looked over to the rest of his group to see they all had glassy eyes except Grover who looked extremely nervous. 'Auntie Em' then came out with a tray filled with burgers and fries, and she also placed a salad on the table in front of Grover when she saw that the look in his eyes when he looked at the burgers. They all started eating, but when Drake took his first bite of food he could tell something was in the food that should be affecting him, but it wasn't because he was part god and that part was stopping the substance from working. Drake continued eating to not seem suspicious, and after a few more bites of food he decided to test his suspicion.

"Does anyone else work here? This place seems pretty big for one person to run." Drake asked of their host.

"My sisters used to run the place with me, but they left me to run the store by myself a long time ago so I managed to make due and kept the store running myself and making the statues." Auntie Em explained.

'I was really hoping I was wrong, but it seems that's not happening. Now how do I kill Medusa without getting the rest of the group turned to stone because I think that was a mind numbing poison in the food, and they are in no condition to fight.' Drake thought to himself.

"Before you all go, could I please get a picture of all of you so I may use it to make some sculptures?" 'Auntie Em' asked with the same wide creepy grin on her face.

"I don't see any problem with it. Do any of you?" Annabeth asked of the rest of the group. Drake didn't' say anything because he saw this as the best chance he had of catching Medusa off guard. The group stood in front of a white sheet with a camera pointing at them. Drake backed up enough that he could grab the sheet behind them. When Medusa walked behind the camera and she prepared to take the picture, but suddenly stopped and stood back up.

"Let me just take my headdress and sunglasses, I can't see so well with them on." Medusa said as she started taking off her headdress revealing snakes connected to her scalp instead of her hair. When Drake noticed the snakes he then grabbed the sheet and threw it on top of his friends to blind them because of their mind numbed state.

"I fucking called it." Drake said as he pulled out his axes and prepared for the fight ahead.

"Oh you demigods are all the same, but would you care to explain how you figured me out, and why didn't my mind numbing poison affect you?" Medusa snarled out. Drake smirked as his eyes suddenly flashed red.

"It's not that hard if you know what to look for, and I guess you could say that I'm not exactly mortal." Drake said as he rushed Medusa. Medusa ripped off her glasses and looked Drake straight in his eye, and Drake suddenly froze up with a shocked look on his face about 5 feet from Medusa.

"Well good by little demigod. Before you turn completely to stone could you at least try for a nice smile. I want at least one good statue." Medusa said while staring at the petrified form of Drake. It seemed that Drake was going to turn to stone until Drake gained a smirk and started walking forward slowly to let Medusa's obvious fear and surprise grow.

"H-How are not stone?! Anyone who looks in my eyes get turned to stone!" Medusa exclaimed in evident fear.

"Because I am literally blinded by rage." Drake explained as he quickly moved in front of Medusa and brought his axes crossed on either side of Medusa's neck and quickly brought them together to chop of Medusa's head clean off. When Medusa's head stopped rolling Drake bent down and replaced the sunglasses on the decapitated head. Drake then placed the head on the table the group was sitting at and turned to the mass of bodies under the sheet Drake threw on them. The mass of bodies suddenly seemed to realize where they were and threw off the sheet to reveal a scared wide eyed Annabeth holding her dagger in an ice pick grip, Percy with Riptide out ready for a fight, Luke with a Celestial Bronze broadsword in his right hand also ready for a fight, and Grover holding his reed pipes in hand with a scared look on his face.

"Have a nice nap?" Drake asked as he pulled a rag from his back pocket and started cleaning his axes of the blood that has accumulated on them from the Furies and most recently Medusa. The dazed group looked over to him and gained shocked looks when they saw the head next to him.

"Di-did you decapitate Medusa?" Annabeth asked with a very shaky voice.

"Yup. Kinda had to. She gave us all mind numbing poison in the food we ate." Drake said as he looked around trying to see if he could see what he was looking for.

"Wait a minute how come the poison didn't affect you? You ate the same food as us." Annabeth questioned a grinning Drake as he walked over to a door that sad 'Manager's Office' on it. He entered the office and started looking through the entire office. Once he came out he held a box, a small pouch, and a box mailing label with a Caduceus.

"When I was eating the food earlier I noticed that something was in the food and was numbing my mind, so I used my fire powers to heat up my body enough that the poison boiled away." Drake explained as he lifted Medusa's head and put it in the box and taped it shut. He then put the label on it and wrote

 _To: Hera_

 _600th Floor, Olympus_

 _Hi Mom, sending this to you because you are probably in a meeting right now, and I wanted to give the other gods and goddesses a gift from me and Percy. Go_ _ **ahead**_ _and show the rest of the pantheon. Also could you send some money I kind of left my backpack on a bus that I will probably never see again. If not it's fine._

 _Lots of love, Drake_

 _P.S. If Zeus is throwing a temper tantrum about me asking you for stuff then tell him it's not against the Ancient Laws to send me money, or give me gifts for that matter._

When Drake finished writing a coin purse appeared above the box and Drake pulled a few Drachma out of the pouch he had and placed them in the pouch. Once the pouch closed the box disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Was that really necessary?" Luke asked. Drake just shrugged.

"Not really, but I kind of wanted to show the gods we are doing something." Drake said.

 _Meanwhile on Olympus_

The 12 greek gods were in the throne room arguing like normal until a box appeared on Hera's lap gaining everyone's attention because it arrived in a flash of light. Hera picked up the box and looked at the label on it and smiled.

"What is it Hera?" Athena asked.

"It is a package from my son." Hera explained earning a grumble from Zeus, which she ignored "And it seems that there is a note along with it. It says

 _Hi Mom, sending this to you because you are probably in a meeting right now, and I wanted to give the other gods and goddesses a gift from me and Percy. Go_ _ **ahead**_ _and show the rest of the pantheon. Also could you send some money I kind of left my backpack on a bus that I will probably never see again. If not it's fine._

 _Lots of love, Drake._ " Hera read. Once she read the part about asking for money Zeus slammed his fist on his armrest.

"It is against the Ancient Laws for gods in aid demigods in their quests! How dare that boy ask for such things!" Zeus thundered. **(AN: Puns)**

" _P.S. If Zeus is throwing a temper tantrum about me asking you for stuff then tell him it's not against the Ancient Laws to send me money, or give me gifts for that matter._ " Hera added in while reading the final part of the note aloud. Once she said this Zeus went to say something else, but paused and then gained a grumpy expression and sat down heavily in his seat grumbling. Hera giggled lightly at Zeus' actions and summoned a black credit card with red numbers, a piece of paper and pen, and an envelope. Hera quickly wrote down a note and put the credit card and note in the envelope and sent the envelope back to Drake. Hera then opened the box and gasped at the contents.

"What's in there Hera?" Apollo asked. Hera reached inside and pulled out Medusa's head, with the sunglasses on, by one of the snakes. The rest of the gods gasped and some covered their eyes when they saw the head. Suddenly Hermes burst out laughing, and after a few moments Apollo followed, and eventually they were both on the ground laughing holding their stomachs.

"What is so funny?" Athena asked with a small amount of happiness in her voice at knowing that Medusa is dead again.

"In the note Drake said to 'Go **ahead** and show the rest of the pantheon'. It was a pun and a bad one at that." Artemis explained after facepalming. After a few moments some of the gods also facepalmed while some chuckled a little.

 _Back with the quest group_

Drake smiled as an envelope appeared in front of him and quickly opened it to reveal the credit card, which he put in his wallet, and a note.

 _This credit card has unlimited funds, and only you can use it. If anyone else were to use it, it would do nothing. Also good job on predicting Zeus' actions, but then again his actions were very predictable. I wish you luck on your quest._

 _Love, Your dear Mother._

After Drake read the letter he put it in his pocket and turned back to the rest of the questing group.

"Come on let's raid this place for any Drachmas." Drake suggested as he walked over to the counter an opened the register to find a few Drachmas and $100 cash. He took the cash incase someplace didn't take credit. Once they were done they left Medusa's lair and walked until they found a bus stop and took that to the train station and quickly bought tickets to San Francisco. The group boarded the train and quickly got seats.

"So what is the plan Drake?" Grover asked. Drake looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the girl who is the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy?" Drake questioned.

"Because we decided that you should be quest leader because of how well you have been giving orders and being able to notice monsters before they become a threat." Annabeth explained.

"Well we stick to the original plan going to Hollywood and retrieving the bolt from Hades and returning it before the Solstice Meeting." Drake informed. The rest of the group nodded and split up because they still had some time before their stop. Annabeth and Luke went to go buy some food with the $100 dollars from Medusa's lair, Grover went to the bathroom to stretch his goat legs, and Drake and Percy stayed in their booth. After some time they both fell asleep.

 _In Drake's dream_

Drake was standing in a cavern on the edge of a large hole that he couldn't see the bottom of. The air around Drake felt cold and a feeling of malicious intent filled the cavern that he was standing in, and he could feel the malicious intent emanating from the hole. Suddenly a heavy pressure feel around Drake and a bone chilling wind came from the pit.

" _Hello Drake. You have interested me for quite some time. Even though you only recently learned of your demigod heritage you have shown vast knowledge of your heritage and great strength."_ A deep cracky voice came from the pit causing Drakes bones to shake because of the power behind the voice, but he did not let that show and kept an emotionless face.

"Thank you for the compliments. I was always fascinated with the Greek Myths, and when I found out they were real I was excited. And Because of my great knowledge of the Greek Myths I can factually say that you are the worst grandfather in history Kronos, with Uranus close behind." Drake said revealing who the voice in the pit belonged to. A low crackly chuckle chuckle came from the pit.

" _This is what I like about you grandson, You are not afraid to speak your mind on matters. Join me in my conquest to destroy the Olympians and help revive me, and you will be rewarded with godhood and will become my second in command."_ Kronos' cracky voice said and Drake gained a false thinking position.

"Nah. I'm good. I already have godhood coming to me, and I love my mother way to much to betray her." Drake said with a smirk on his face. The air in the cavern got heavier and the malice grew, but another emotion started to get mixed in with it, anger.

" _Grrr. You will help raise me up whether you like it or not!"_ Kronos shouted as Drake felt as if he was going to be pulled into the pit, but noticed that Kronos was trying to pull himself out while using Drake as an served to enrage drake as he activated his Rage domain and suddenly the air in the cavern grew twice as heavy forcing Kronos further down into the pit., and all the malice was turned into rage.

"You will not use me or the rest of my family for your own personal gain. So incase you want to suffer a fate worse than Tartarus you will stay away from me and my family." Drake said as he felt himself fade away into darkness.

 _End Dream_

Drake opened his eyes to see the train starting to slow. He stood up and stretched to get out the cramps that formed from sleeping in the train seat.

"Were almost to St. Louis. Annabeth want to visit the arch, and she wouldn't stop pestering me until I said yes because you were asleep. She wanted to wake you, but I warned her not to because of how you get when woken up." Percy said as he walked over to Drake with a bottle of water and a burger and gave them to the older Jackson, who took them with a "thanks" and quickly inhaled the burger, and drained the water. Soon after the rest of the questing group walked in the the booth with Annabeth looking extremely excited.

"Oh I can't wait to see the Arch! It's such an amazing architectural masterpiece!" Annabeth mumbled excitedly as the train slowed to a halt and the demigod group stood up and headed to the train doors to get off the train. Little did the know what dangers lay ahead.

 **AN: Finally finished this chapter. I had this halfway done for months, but got writers block for the Medusa fight. I am sorry about the long wait.**

 **Drake J: FINALLY MY CHAPTER IS MADE.**

 **Drake K: So does that mean that mine is next?**

 **Rage: Yes Pokemon: Brothers in Aura is my next project.**

 **?: And you will be seeing us very soon.**

 **?: I am looking forward to our story.**

 **Rage: Your story will not come out till at least next year maybe earlier.**

 **Dakura: And where is the next chapter of Erza's Brother?**

 **Rage: Haven't been able to work on it. It will come out soon though.**

 **Dakura: I can live with that.**

 **Rage; Anyways Favorite, Review, Follow, Rate. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **-Rage721**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Talking"

'Whispering'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Third Person POV_

The quest group rode up the elevator to the balcony of the Arch, Drake kept on getting a bad feeling from the way the fat lady with the chihuahua was staring at him and his friends.

' _Ok so maybe the lady is just one of those people who are just naturally creepy. Yeah, she is probably just one of those pe-. Was that a snake tongue?!'_ Drake exclaimed in his head when he saw the snake tongue flick out from the lady's lips. When the elevator reached the top the group walked onto the balcony, and they were amazed at the view. A security guard said that there was only half an hour before the monument closed. After about 15 minutes of Annabeth ranting about the architecture of the Arch, the security guard started ushering people into the elevator so they could close the monument. When Drake entered the elevator the Guard said that it was at full capacity, leaving Percy, Luke, a mortal family, and the creepy lady and her chihuahua still on the balcony. Before the elevator doors closed Drake put his hand in the door, causing it to open again.

"Me and my friends will wait here, and the family can take our spots." Drake said as he grabbed a confused Grover and Annabeth's arms before pulling them off the elevator and the mortal family took their place, and the elevator closed, leaving the quest team, the lady and her chihuahua, and the mortal security guard on the balcony. When the elevator door closed the ladies chihuahua started yapping at the questing group like crazy.

"Ok sonny you can have some fun." The lady said as she let go of the dog's leash as the tiny dog grew until it became an amalgamation of a lion and a goat with a snake for a tail. The security guard fainted from fright and the questing group all readied their weapons. While this was happening the fat lady also started to change as her lower half became a snake tail and her upper half gained a green tint, and her eyes became reptilian.

"Guys this is Echidna, Mother of Monsters, and the Chimera. Careful of the tail, if it bites you the poison will kill you pretty quickly." Annabeth informed/warned as she eyed the Chimera warily.

"Wait Echidna? Like the anteater?" Drake asked as he looked at the snake lady.

"I HATE AUSTRALIA!" Echidna screeched out as she charged Drake with her claws extended, and meanwhile Percy, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth were attacking the Chimera while dodging the snake tail that lashed out at them when one of them got behind it. Drake was dodging and blocking most of Echidna's strikes, but some managed to get through and he was lightly bleeding from a few cuts on his arms, legs, and back. Echidna managed to gain the upper hand when she grabbed one of Drake's axes and threw it away and slashed his chest leaving five long claw marks that were bleeding badly. Echidna then slammed her tail into Drake's chest sending him flying into the wall, cracking it slightly, and Drake coughed up some blood. When Drake looked down he could see a small lump on his chest, and when he touched it he could feel the broken rib almost breaking through this also sent pain shooting throughout his body.

'Shit that rib is broken, along with a few others no doubt, and it almost pierced my skin.' Drake thought, and then coughed up more blood. 'Fuck one of them must have pierced my lung.' Drake then heard something that made him freeze when he looked at the source.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Percy creamed as he was bit by the Chimera's tail, and was sent falling over the edge of the balcony straight towards the river below.

"PERCY!" Luke, Annabeth, and Grover shouted while Drake stood up, shaking slightly, muscles tensing, and his face was shrouded in shadows.

"I was hoping I could have played with the sea spawn more, but I guess I lost that." Echidna cackled out at seeing the demigod's reactions.

"RRRAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Drake shouted out as his eyes became black while his irises became a deeper red and glowed slightly, and he seemed to grow in muscle mass slightly, also his wounds seemed to heal as the broken rib shifted back into place. Drake then charged straight at the Chimera so fast that the tail wasn't able to react quick enough. Drake punched it, causing it to flip over onto its back with the tail underneath. Drake then grabbed the lion's head, and put his foot on the Chimeras lower half and started pulling until he ripped the lion head clean off the main body, and slammed it on the goat head rendering it unconscious. At this time the snakehead registered what was happening to the main body and lunged at Drake, but was stopped when Drake caught it by its throat and forced the snake to bite itself in the open wound where the lion head used to be. Drake then turned his gaze over to the cowering form of Echidna and slowly walked over to her, and when Echidna made a mad dash for the emergency stairs Drake dashed up to her and grabbed her by her hair and slammed her on the ground. Echidna tried to swat Drake away from her, but Drake grabbed her tail and planted his foot in the upper half of her tail and started pulling, eventually ripping off about half her tail. Echidna tried to crawl away from Drake but was stopped once again when Drake wrapped the detached part of her tail and started strangling her with her own tail.

'You tell all the other monsters in Tartarus that if they even think of attacking us again they will receive a torture worse than this.' Drake whispered in Echidnas ear with a voice filled with rage, and then pulled the detached tail tighter until Echidnas neck snapped, and soon after her body crumbled into gold dust leaving behind only the tail that Drake used, and the Chimera soon succumbed to the poison and also crumbled to golden dust. Drake stood there panting with the tail still in his hands for a few seconds before closing his eyes and taking in a big breath and holding it and letting it out after a few seconds, and when he opened his eyes they were back to normal.

"Come on we need to meet up with Percy. He fell into the river, so he is probably waiting for us at the bottom." Drake said as he turned to his slightly horrified quest members while wrapping the tail around his chest like a sling. Drake then walked over to where the Chimera was and picked up the horns from the goat and put them in a backpack he bought at one of the trains stops.

' _Note to self: Don't piss off Drake.'_ Was the unanimous thought between the other quest members as the four entered the elevator and rode it down to the ground. Once the group reached the ground and excited the Arch they saw people crowding around a group of televisions in a store window showing the news.

" _In other news, Drake Jackson and Percy Jackson are wanted for the murder of Gabe Ugliano. We have confirmation from an eyewitness that was in the apartment when he was murdered."_ The reported stated, and then the screen changed over to a view of one of Gabe's poker buddies talking to a news reporter.

" _Gabe went to check on his step-kids and wife, and then I suddenly heard a gunshot and ran to see what was going on and saw the older one beating Gabe's face in. I ran because that kid had a pissed off expression and I didn't want to die. I came back the next day to check to see if Gabe was okay, and all I found was his body with his head just a bloody smear on the ground."_ Once he was done explaining what happened Drake stormed off with his eyes flashing to black and red a few times heading towards the river bed.

"Find out when the train leaves. I'm going to find Percy." Drake said, not even looking to see if they heard him, Drake was to pissed off right now to care. When Drake reached the river he saw Percy walking out of it with a faraway expression.

"You okay bro?" Drake asked when Percy reached him. Percy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was is and smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could we make a detour to Santa Monica? My father has a message for me." Percy asked, almost pleadingly.

"Sure. I see no problem with that. We still have time to spare before we get to Los Angeles." Drake said as the two walked over to the train terminal, but were pulled aside by their friends into an alleyway before they could enter the building.

"You can't go in there. There are cops in there, and they are looking for both of you. We will have to find another way to get to San Fran." Annabeth explained.

"Actually we need to head to Santa Monica first because my Father summoned me there." Percy explained.

"In that case. I saw that a train was scheduled to leave in a few minutes for Santa Monica from a different station. We should be able to get to it in time." Luke informed. The quest group made their way over to the other station, luckily with no cops present, got tickets and boarded the train.

(The Next Day)

When the train came to a stop in Denver, the quest group exited the train and train station quickly to avoid anyone who might recognize Drake or Percy.

"We should contact Chiron about the fact that you father summoned you, and about what has happened so far." Annabeth stated as the five were walking towards an empty car wash.

"I thought we couldn't use phones." Percy asked as he entered one of the washing areas.

"Who said anything about phones. Drake, can I have a Drachma?" Luke asked of the de facto leader. Drake pulled out one of the Drachma and tossed it over to Luke who expertly caught it, and turned to Annabeth who managed to find a quarter and started up the spray nozzle and set it to 'fine mist'. She then sprayed the water into the light and made a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering." Luke prayed and threw the Drachma into the rainbow, where it disappeared in a golden light. "Half-Blood Hill." Luke stated as the rainbow began to shimmer, and then an image of Half-Blood Hill could be seen, with a familiar eye-patch wearing demigod could be seen on sentry duty.

"Ethan!" Luke called out to the demigod.

"Luke? What's up? Why are you calling?" Ethan asked after turning towards the Iris-message.

"Is Chiron there? We need to speak to him." Drake asked while getting bad vibes from the way Ethan looked at them.

"He's down by the cabins. We are having some issues here." Ethan stated.

"What sort of issues?" Luke asked, and then a large Lincoln Continental pulled into the bay next to us and started blaring the music.

"Luke, Grover mind helping me out?" Annabeth asked as she started walking to the next bay after handing the spray nozzle to Percy. After they left Percy adjusted the nozzle so both he and Drake could see Ethan.

"Well, cabins are taking sides on the whole Zeus vs. Poseidon debacle. Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite are backing Poseidon, and Athena is backing Zeus." Ethan informed after the music died down some. "So what did you want to tell Chiron? I will relay the message to him." Ethan offered. Drake compiled and told him about their journey so far, but left out the dream simply because he didn't like the amount of anger Drake could see behind his one good eye. Once Drake finished retelling their journey so far the 1-minute warning flashed on the wall next to the nozzle rack.

"Our time is almost up. Tell Chiron the message, and try to keep the camp together until we return." Drake stated.

"No problem. Also, it must have been Hades who took the bolt. He is the only one who would have enough motive to do it." Ethan stated before the water cut off and the image faded. Soon after the music cut out completely and the Lincoln peeled out of the carwash quickly.

"So what did Ethan say?" Grover asked of the Jackson brothers.

"Nothing much. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Percy lied, giving Drake a glance that showed his worry. Drake subtly nodded to him in agreeance, and then the group left the car wash and started walking around looking for a diner.

(5 Minutes Later)

The five demigods can be seen sitting in a booth in a small diner talking about random things until a waitress comes up to the table to take their orders. Before they could say anything a loud motorcycle engine could be heard as a large motorcycle with a large intimidating biker on it pulls up in front of the diner. The biker enters the diner and walks over to the demigods booth and pulls up a chair and sits at the head of the table. That is when the waitress, along with everyone else in the diner, seemed to snap out of some trance, and they acted as if the biker was there all along.

"Well? What do you want?" The waitress asked.

"It's on me." The biker stated as he handed the waitress a few drachmas.

"This isn't-" The waitress started, but stopped when the biker took out a knife and started picking his nails with it. The waitress quickly went to the cook to put in an order.

"You can't go around scaring people like that." Percy stated while glaring at the biker.

"Percy, you might want to-" Annabeth started.

"It's fine I like a kid with some backbone." The biker interrupted. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Ares, god of war, and major asshole." Drake taunted while his corneas flashed black. Just then the waitress came back with a tray with cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks. Everyone grabbed some food and started to eat.

"Your Hera's kid right? I like your spunk, but don't push your luck." Ares warned as his eyes glowed slightly from behind his sunglasses.

"Anyways, what do you want?" Percy asked as his own eyes glowed a sea green to show his anger towards the god.

"I am giving you a quest to do for me. I need you to go to the waterpark nearby, just north, and retrieve something my girlfriend left there." Ares explained.

"And why can't you do it yourself?" Drake asked as his eyes became black and red.

"Because I'm busy, and you can't deny a god's request." Ares stated as his eyes started to glow more furiously.

"Of course Lord Ares. We will get on it right away." Luke said as he and Grover grabbed Drake and started dragging him out of the diner, while Annabeth grabbed Percy and followed. When they were out of the diner Drake shrugged off Luke and Grover's hold on him and started walking in a random direction.

"You four go to the waterpark, I need to blow off some steam, and I don't want any of you getting in the way." Drake stated as he walked off without waiting for a response. After walking for some time Drake starts to hear the sounds of a hammer hitting metal. When Drake reaches the source he finds a blacksmith shop on the outskirts of town with an outside forge. At the forge, Drake could see an adult male with a frizzy black beard, oil-stained coveralls, a bandana around his head with a fire design. The male was well built and his beard was slightly smoking and a few embers could be seen on it. Drake could feel the power radiating off this person, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Lord Hephaestus? What are you doing in Denver?" Drake asked of the god of forges.

"Huh? Oh, you're Hera's demigod son, right? Well, this is one of the places I go to relax in the mortal world." Hephaestus explained as he put the hunk of metal that he was working on into a water basin. "So what is my little brother doing here?" Hephaestus asked as he fully turned to Drake.

"Um, don't you hate me because I am Hera's kid, and you two don't have the best of relationships?" Drake asked of the forge god. In response, Hephaestus started laughing uproariously.

"No of course not! Because of you being born Hera has calmed down very much and we have a very good mother-son relationship. So, in all honesty, you have my greatest thanks. Also if you want anything made just ask." Hephaestus stated as he clapped his large hands on Drake's shoulders.

"Actually could you turn this into a set of weapons for me?" Drake asked as he handed over the black snake tail he ripped off of Echidna, along with the horns.

"Where did you get this from?" Hephaestus asked.

"The horns I got from the Chimera after I killed it, and the tail I got after I ripped it off of Echidna." Drake explained while rubbing the back of his head. Hephaestus looked at him with a shocked expression before turning around and walking to his forge to start working.

(1 Hour Later)

Drake was sleeping in a chair but was woken when Hephaestus dropped something on the table in front of him. Drake woke up and fell out of the chair in surprise. Drake got up and looked at the weapons that Hephaestus had created. In front of him was two chains that alternated between black and white chains, and at one end of both chains were black hooks with red metal blades to add some lethality to the weapons. Drake picked them up, and the chains automatically wrapped around his forearms with the hooks at his wrists.

"Those chains are magically bound to you now. They will extend as much as you want and are indestructible. They are made from a mix of the bones from the tail, and Stygian iron. The hooks are the horns you gave me, and they will be able to puncture just about everything." Hephaestus explained as Drake was admiring the weapons.

"Question, what is the red metal on the hood, and the metal counterbalances on my axes?" Drake asked as he pulled out his axes and set them on the table. Hephaestus smiled as he looked over the twin axes.

"The dark grey metal is Olympian Steel, it is a combination of Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, and Stygian iron. The red metal is Phlegethon steel, it is a mixture of Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, Stygian iron, and Phlegethon lava, then cooled in the river Styx." Hephaestus explained as he handed the axes back. Drake put them in their holsters, and when he looked back to his arms he saw that the chains transformed into red, black, and white alternating chain bracelets.

"Thanks, Hephaestus. I need to rejoin my group, we are on a quest and we need to be moving soon. See you in a few days." Drake said as he walked out of the blacksmith shop and back to the diner where he saw Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and Grover giving Ares a pink scarf, and Ares threw Percy a blue backpack and pointed to a truck and drove off. Drake walked over to the group to find out what happened.

"What did Ares say?" Drake asked as he rejoined the group.

"Well catch you up on the ride." Percy informed as the group got into the back end of the moving truck and closed the doors. The group could feel the truck start to move shortly after. While in the truck the informed Drake that Ares told Percy that their mother is still alive and that Ares gave them the transport they were in currently, and Drake told everyone about his meeting with Hephaestus. After some time, and some food swapping between the animals in the cages around them, everyone decided to catch some sleep, as one by one everyone entered the realm of Morpheus.

(5 Hours Later)

Drake awoke as he felt the truck come to a stop, and noticed that everyone else was waking up, but everyone froze when they heard the truck drivers start arguing.

"We need to free the animals. They won't last long with these people." Grover stated as he started messing with the lock on one of the cages. Percy nodded as he pulled out Riptide and cut the locks off of the other cages, and Grover then played a quick tune on his pipes. When he finished one of the drivers opened the back of the truck and was knocked down as the zebra and antelope jumped out with the lion following soon after. The quest group quickly got out an ran for a nearby alleyway, and only then did they notice where they were. They looked around at all of the bright signs and all of the fancy buildings.

"Vegas. I always wanted to go to Vegas." Luke said as the group walked the sidewalks. Eventually, the came to a hotel that had a large lotus flower neon sign with the words "Lotus Casino" in neon letters. They all decided to go in and spend a night in a real bed for once. When they entered they saw a casino with every game imaginable, and they could smell all types of different foods. They were then approached by one of the greeters in the lobby.

"Hello welcome to the Lotus Hotel. Here are you Lotus cards, and your suite is on floor 400 room 400416." The bellhop said as he handed each of them a deep green credit card. They were all confused because nobody made reservations in this hotel, and they were being treated like really rich people.

"When do these run-out?" Percy asked of the bellhop. The bellhop just laughed when he heard Percy's question.

"Have a nice stay." He said as he walked off. They all stood there completely confused for a few minutes, and then they all went to the elevator and rode it up to their room. When they entered they saw that there were five king-sized beds, two plasma flat-screen TV's, a mini fridge and mini bar, and wardrobes with every type of clothing in it. The bathroom had a large walk-in shower and a full-on hot-tub. Annabeth quickly ran into the bathroom and soon the males could hear the shower running. Grover walked over to one of the beds and threw himself on it. Luke started raiding the mini bar and fridge. Percy threw the pack Ares gave him in the trash and jumped in a bed. After about an hour everyone had showered and changed clothes.

"So what now? Sleep?" She asked and Percy and Luke looked at each other and held up their cards.

"Game time." They stated, and everyone got in the elevator and went down to the main floor, and they all split up and started playing games to their heart's content. Annabeth was playing some sort of 3D Sim game where you build a city, Luke was at the racing games, Grover was playing a reverse hunting game where the animals were shooting humans, Percy was playing some pinball games, and Drake was playing all the classic 8-bit arcade games. After a few rounds of Pac-man, Space Invaders, and Tempest, Drake started walking over to get a drink when he saw somebody that froze him in place. In front of him was a soldier from WWII sitting at one of the poker tables, and he looked like he just got home from the war. Drake walked over to the table and struck up a conversation with the soldier.

(Drake POV)

"How's it going?" I asked as the dealer dealt me a hand. I saw the soldier glanced at me before looking back at his cards.

"Doing pretty good. Glad the war is finally over." The soldier stated as he studied his cards. I was starting to get uneasy with my suspicions, so I asked a question that could confirm or destroy my assumptions.

"What year is it?" I asked of the soldier, who gave me a weird look.

"You've been living under a rock? It's 1945, just got back stateside a few weeks ago." The soldier stated. I suddenly threw down my cards and ran away not even looking back as the players started to shout at how good my hand was. I started running to where Percy was until I ran into somebody knocking them onto the ground. I looked down to find Percy staring at me with wide eyes filled with realization and shock. He quickly got up and looked me dead in the eye.

"We need to get out of this place." Percy stated. I nodded in agreeance.

"I just realized it. We need to get the others and leave. I'll get Luke, you get Annabeth and Grover." I stated. Percy nodded and headed over to where Annabeth is. I turned around and made a mad dash to the racing games. After looking for a few seconds I found Luke on one of the motorcycle games. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him off the game with him kicking and struggling to get out of my grip.

"What the hell man!? I was on the last lap!" Luke stated as he tried to get back to his game. I could tell he was still under the spell so I did the only thing I knew would work to break it.

"Luke, Annabeth is in danger." I stated while making him look at me dead in the eyes. His eyes lost their glazed look and look at me in shock. "Now we need to get out. As long as we are here we are all in danger." I stated as we both ran over to Percy and Annabeth and they were struggling with Grover.

"Die humans. Die. Die!" Grover exclaimed while pointing the gun-shaped controller at us.

"Grover the forest are dying." Percy stated, and then Grover lost his glazed eyes also.

"Ok. We need to get out now." I stated as we all made a mad dash to the door until we were stopped by a bunch of the staff after a few seconds.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We were about to upgrade you all to the platinum level membership." The manager asked while holding platinum cards out to us. Grover and Luke started to reach for them but they got control of themselves.

"No, we're good. Now we would like to check out." I quipped as I summoned my new chains to my arms.

"Well then let us help you, to the Underworld." The manager said with a sneer as all of the staff drew/summoned weapons. We drew our own weapons and got ready for a fight.

(Third Person POV)

As the demigods drew their weapons the 10 staff members that were blocking their exit split off into pairs and each pair went after a demigod. With Drake, when the staff got to him he wrapped his chains around their weapons and threw them to the sides and slammed the blunt ends of the hooks into their heads rendering them unconscious. When the two staff members fell to the ground they both disintegrated into gold dust, which was strange to Drake because he didn't use lethal blows. Over with Percy, he was slightly struggling with the staff members until he used some nearby water to slam them against a wall, and the staff crumbled into dust. Grover, Annabeth, and Luke all dispatched of their enemies and got the same results while using non-lethal attacks. They all looked at each other with confused faces, before they all made mad dashes for the entrance of the Casino. When they exited the building Annabeth ran over to a nearby bench and picked up the newspaper that was sitting there, and Percy was wondering why the pack Ares gave them was on his back and not in the trash.

"Um, we have a problem. We were in there for five days. Tomorrow is the Solstice!" Annabeth said with a look of panic. The rest of the questing got shocked looks before Drake hailed a cab and ushered the other quest members in the back with Annabeth sitting on Luke's lap, and Drake got into the passenger seat.

"Santa Monica Pier, and fast." Drake said as he handed the cab driver his Lotus card. When the cab driver swiped the card in his meter, it showed an infinity symbol.

"Right away sir." The cab driver said as he slammed on the gas and started speeding onto the street and swerving in and out of traffic, breaking every traffic law ever. Within 10 minutes they were out of Vegas and in the open roads on the way to Santa Monica. After a half, an hour Drake entered the realm of Morpheus.

(2 hours later)

Drake woke to the sight of the Santa Monica beaches quickly approaching. When the taxi driver stopped the car the teens in the back started to get out before Drake got out he turned to the driver.

"If you wait here for us to come back and take us to West Hollywood you can keep the card." Drake offered.

"I will be right here till your return." The cab driver said before lighting a cigar and pulling out the newspaper from the center console. Drake nodded then exited the taxi and joined the rest of the questing group. When they all got to the shore they all stopped and looked out at the vast ocean.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. Luke shrugged and everyone looked to Percy only to watch him walking into the surf and diving below the surface.

"Well, that answers that." Drake bluntly stated. The remaining questing group all sat down on the beach waiting for Percy to return.

(5 Minutes Later)

After a few minutes of waiting Percy came walking out of the water completely dry and rejoined the group and showed them the five white pearls, he got from the Nereid and what happened while he was underwater.

"Nothing is free." Annabeth said with a stern expression.

"She didn't talk about any drawbacks or asked for anything." Percy stated.

"Everything comes at a price." Annabeth stated with a somber expression. No one wanted to question it so they all made their way back to the taxi and piled back into the taxi cab, and once they were all in the taxi cab speed out of Santa Monica and making a beeline for West Hollywood.

(30 Minutes Later)

When the taxicab stopped the teens all quickly got out of the car, but before Drake got out he handed the driver his Lotus card.

"Don't go crazy with it." Drake told the cab driver with a stern look.

"Don't worry, oh and here." The cab driver said as he handed Drake an index card with the name Dave Johnson and a phone number. "Call me if you ever need a ride anywhere, be it to go to an event somewhere or whatever." Dave said with a knowing smirk. Drake gave him a questioning look before getting out and pocketing the card. As the cab pulls away the quest group starts making their way through the different studios and stores to find the DOA Recording Studios. After a few minutes of walking around, they finally stopped in front of the DOA Recording Studios. **(AN: I'm skipping the part with Crusty because I found it quite pointless)**

"Huh. To think that the entrance to the underworld is a Hollywood studio is kinda strange." Drake commented as the five teens walked into studio only to see ghostly forms of people standing around and at the far end next to an elevator sat a man in a dark Italian suit behind a tall podium reading a catalog. The questing group all looked at each other before walking up to the podium. Drake took a quick glance at the man's name tag to see if he was the right person from mythology, and while his dyslexia jumbled the letters he got the jist.

"Uh, Charon." Drake started but stopped when the man looked at him with a small amount of surprise.

"You're the first in a while to say it right, and it's Mr. Charon to you, so what do you want?" The man asked.

"We would like passage to the underworld." Annabeth stated, and Charon gave a small smirk.

"Straight to the point, I like it. Now how did you die." Charon asked while looking over all of the questing group with reflective sunglasses.

"In a bus crash. The bus lost control and drove off a cliff." Luke lied using his abilities as a son of Hermes to come up with a believable fake death.

"Well do you have payment, normally with adults I can add it to one of their existing bills, but with children they normally don't come prepared." Charon asked, and Drake quickly grabbed the pouch from Medusa's store he had hanging from his belt.

"Yeah, I got coin." Drake said as he pulled out five drachmas and set them on the podium. Charon started to reach for them but hesitated before leaning over the podium and taking a closer look at the demigods, and satyr, and then gained a sneer.

"Nice try godlings none of you are dead so how about I take this coin and you leave and I'll forget all about this." Charon stated as he reached for the drachmas, but stopped as he had the barrel of a gun pointed at him, centimeters from his face.

"Listen, we need to get to the Underworld, and if you don't comply I will force you to regenerate and let all of these souls into the Underworld free of charge." Drake threatened with his eyes becoming red and black and pressing his shotgun barrel closer to his face.

"Would you look at that I have just enough room on my ferry to get you in. Follow me." Charon stated as he moved over to the elevator where a few souls were standing inside. Before Charon entered he turned to the waiting souls in the lobby. "No one mess with anything or else another thousand years waiting." Charon threatened before entering the elevator with the quest members and inserting a key card into a slot, and then the elevator moved down. The elevator was normal until a sudden shift and the elevator was moving sideways, and Charon and the elevator started shifting until the elevator became a boat and Charon became a semi-translucent version of himself with no eyes and black robes. The river they were crossing was a dark, polluted river with bones, and mortal items like diplomas, car-keys, rings, pictures, and deeds. When the boat docked at the shoreline and the spirits and the questing group left the boat, but before Drake got off he grabbed eight drachmas from the pouch and tossed the pouch to Charon, who caught it with a shocked expression.

"For your troubles." Drake said with a smirk and joined his group. Charon nodded with the faintest of smirks and started taking the boat back to his station. The questing group followed the spirits until they came upon an area that looked like airport security. There were three entrances two had an "Attendant on Duty" sign while the third had an "EZDeath" sign. As the group drew closer they started hearing the growling of a large beast, 'No doubt Cerberus' was the thought running through all of their heads. As they got closer the first thing they could see was the six red eyes and then the three large collars, and finally Cerberus itself.

"He's a Rottweiler." Percy commented as the three heads sniffed the air and all three heads looked towards the demigods and growled a deep threatening growl.

"And he can smell the living. Any plans?" Luke stammered out slightly intimidated by the three-headed dog. Annabeth quickly rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a large red rubber ball.

"I'll distract it and you four go through the EZDeath lane. I'll be right behind you." Annabeth stated as she walked up to Cerberus, who immediately started acting like a puppy at the sight of the ball, and gave the perfect distraction.

"Stay!" Annabeth shouted as Cerberus started growling at the other four demigods for getting close. The Four males made it under Cerberus no problem, and once they were all under Annabeth threw the ball into the air to distract Cerberus and ran under his belly while the heads were fighting for the ball. As the five quest members were about to bolt through the EZDeath door Cerberus had destroyed the ball and did a 180 whimpering pitifully.

"I'll Visit again and give you another ball. I promise." Annabeth said. Then the five ran through the gate setting off alarms and the five demigods made a mad dash through the Fields of Asphodel with alarms blaring in the distance and Cerberus barking. The five quickly hid inside a hollow tree trunk and waited until the security ghouls passed them, and they could hear them calling for backup from the Furies. Once the ghouls left the five exited the trunk.

"Ok, so we need to get to Hades before the Kindly Ones find us. Does anyone know which way to go?" Grover asked.

"This is just a guess, but maybe head toward the massive black castle in the distance." Luke stated while pointing behind Grover at a large black castle that almost had a black aura. Grover chuckled a little while rubbing the back of his head. The group quickly started making their way to the castle having to hide every now and then from the security ghouls. Once they were about a mile from the front gates they could see three bat-like creatures circling the castle, the Furies. The group quickly made their way to the castle and entered the gate. On the other side, they came across a strange garden with gem flowers and a large pomegranate tree in the center. They made their way through the garden as quickly as possible to avoid the temptation of the fruit. When they entered the castle they saw skeleton soldiers wearing every type of military uniform from past to present and each was holding weapons that varied from swords to M-16s. When they got to the door two US Marine Skeletons with RPGs were guarding the door, then a cold wind blew through the corridor and the large doors slowly opened with an ominous creak. The five walked into the chamber and immediately noticed the form of Hades in black robes and a golden laurel crown, and a smaller empty throne right next to his.

"It is very brave of you to come here Son of Poseidon, especially after what you did to me." Hades says while glaring holes into Percy's skull.

"Wait what do you mean 'After what he did to you.'? Percy and I only recently learned that the Greek gods were real." Drake inquired of his uncle. Hades bolted upright out of his seat with his power flaring like a raging fire.

"He stole my Helm, along with my brother's Bolt. Now you have the audacity to come here trying to blame me for taking the Bolt even though he brought it with him!" Hades roared out while pointing his finger straight at Percy. Percy seemed to pale before flinging off Ares' backpack and opened it and pulled out a golden tube that had electricity sparking at the ends.

"Now if you give me the Bolt and my Helm I will give you something in return, specifically her." Hades stated as he pulled out a golden orb that contained the frozen image of Sally Jackson right before she was crushed by the Minotaur. Percy was about to make a dash to the orb, but Drake held him back and shook his head when Percy looked back to him. Drake then took the pearls from Percy's waist and handed them to each of the quest group.

'When I say, crush the pearl at your feet.' Drake whispered to the group. "Uncle we will find your Helm and return it to you, and when you get it I expect you to release Sally. Now!" Drake shouted as the five crushed the pearls, and as light surrounded the five Hades started screaming in anger.

"You will not get away that easily!" Hades shouted shaking the entire underworld along with some of the surface as the five bubbles phased through the ceiling of the underworld. The five bubbles quickly rose to the surface of the Santa Monica Bay and popped depositing the five in the water. They quickly swam to shore and in the distance, they could see the form of Ares leaning against his bike. The five quickly composed themselves before heading over to Ares. Drake and Percy were glaring at Ares, while Annabeth, Luke, and Grover were standing back a bit because they didn't want to fight a god, and Drake's eyes were flickering between black and white.

"You lot were supposed to die down there. Oh well, guess I'll have to do it myself." Ares said as he drew a broadsword from a sheath on the bike.

"So you were the one to steal the Bolt and you also stole Hades' helm I presume." Drake stated as he summoned his chains to his wrists.

"In a way yes. I personally couldn't steal them, but I managed to get a demigod to help me." Ares said with a smirk and pulled the Helm out of one of the pouches on the bike.

"One question. Why?" Percy inquired while drawing Riptide.

"Simple. The war between the Big Three would be glorious." Ares stated with a small hint of glee.

"So who came up with the plan then, because you are obviously not smart enough to keep the bolt for yourself." Drake taunted hoping to anger Ares.

"I'm the God of War! I take orders from nobody! I don't have dreams!" Ares shouted clearly angered.

"Who said anything about dreaming." Percy commented pointing out his mistake. Ares looked like he was about to explode, but was stopped when Drake held up his hands.

"How about this Ares. You vs. me and Percy. You win you take the Bolt and the Helm and kill us all. We win we take the Bolt and Helm and you leave." Drake offered. Ares smirked and then got into a fighting stance.

"I like your spunk kid, but you got no chance against a god." Ares stated preparing to fight. Annabeth, Luke, and Grover backed up to a safe distance as Drake and Percy readied themselves for their first major fight. Ares rushed forwards, and Percy rushed to intercept him. While Percy was distracting Ares by dodging and weaving around Ares attacks, Drake turned one of his rings into an M1 Garand rifle and started providing supportive fire for Percy. Ares realized he couldn't land a good hit on Percy without being shot, so he summoned a knife to his hand and threw it at Drake. Drake quickly dodged the knife that flew into the water. He then turned the rifle back into his ring and let his chains fall some so he could use them effectively. As Ares made to make a powerful blow against Percy, but Drake quickly wrapped his chains around Ares' raised arm and kept him from swinging down. Ares looked to see the chains around his arm and scoffed as he recognized Hephaestus's craftsmanship. Ares grabbed the chain and pulled Drake along and used the chains to send Drake crashing into Percy. The two Jackson brothers quickly dodged a strike from Ares that would have killed them both. The three kept on dodging between the others attacks, with the occasional backhand from Ares or small cuts from Percy and Drake, but nothing to take down the other. This continued for a few minutes until Ares got behind Percy's cover and slashed him across the back and threw him away, not noticing where he threw him. Drake watched as his brother's blood was sprayed across the sand and his body thrown away like a used tissue. As he watched Ares sneer at the blood on his blade before flicking it off, and the block that allowed him full access to his rage domain was shattered. Drake screamed in unbridled rage as his eyes became pure red and he emitted a red aura, and his body started growing and "hulking-out" until he was about double his original size with his shirt barely holding together.

"RRAAAAAAGGGHH!" Drake screamed in a primal rage and rushed Ares and started swinging wildly at him, but those 'wild' swings were surprisingly accurate blows. Ares was having some trouble with blocking his blows, but he managed to block most of them. The ones he couldn't block connected with parts of his body that either strained a muscle or almost dislocate a joint. Drake continued to push Ares back towards to water all the while having a shit eating grin. When Ares set foot in the water it suddenly started to wrap around his limbs and legs restraining him. When Ares strained to look behind him he saw Percy standing there with his arms outstretched with water tentacles surrounding him. Ares' attention was brought back to his main problem as Drake started laying into him with precise and powerful blows. After a few minutes, Ares had ichor coming out of his nose and spitting it up.

"Do you yield?" Drake growled out in a deeper voice that was full of rage. Ares smirked and spit a golden lugey in Drake's face. Drake growled and then grabbed Ares' arm and bent it the exact wrong way it's supposed to bend, and Ares let out a wail of pain as he felt his arm break. Drake then took his other arm and started to slowly bend that one stopping before the breaking point.

"Do. You. Yield?" Drake asked once again putting pressure on his arm with every word. Ares tried to resist, but after he felt as if his arm was going to break he spoke.

"I yield." Ares got out through the blood and his pride. Drake shrunk back to his normal size and nodded to his brother. Percy dispelled the water tentacles and let Ares fall to his knees where he took a few labored breaths before he stood up and walked over to his bike and pulled out the Helm of Darkness and threw it over to Drake.

"Here's the helm. I lost fair and square. Don't cross me again unless you want death." Ares stated as he got on his bike and drove off with his arm still broken. Drake smirked then turned to the Furies that were floating above the water and threw them the Helm.

"Give that to Hades and tell him that it wasn't us and explain to him what happened." Drake said to the Furies.

"Good job Drake, and please study your algebra. You're horrible at it." Mrs. Dodds said before the three Furies went through a fiery portal to the Underworld. Drake and Percy then rejoined the rest of the questing group, and the other three had dumbfounded expressions.

'You made him yield. You made Ares, the God of War, yield. Also, that form of yours is terrifying." Luke commented as he came out of his daze. Drake shrugged and pulled out the Bolt.

"Now we need to get this to Olympus." Drake stated.

"But how? The Solstice it tomorrow and there is no way we can get across the country in time." Annabeth informed.

"There is one way. We have to take a plane." Percy stated gaining shocked looks from the tagalongs.

"Do you forget that Zeus hates you both and will strike the plane down the moment we get on the plane." Grover pointed out while slightly shaking from understandable nervousness.

"This is our only chance, and I'm pretty sure that Zeus wouldn't risk damaging his precious taser." Drake taunted and the skies rumbled slightly in anger, but not fully. Drake chuckled as Luke, Annabeth, and Grover looked a Drake like he had gone insane. The five then made their way to the airport where Drake bought tickets for the next flight to New York City with his card and they quickly boarded the plane. They were all nervously shifting in their seats knowing that at any moment Zeus could say "Fuck it" and strike the plane down killing all of them. After a few long hours, they finally landed in New York City. Drake and Percy quickly got in a cab and made their way to the Empire State building, while Annabeth, Luke, and Grover went back to camp. When the Jackson brothers got to the Empire State building they quickly entered and went straight to the front desk.

"600th floor." Percy stated still slightly dazed from flying in a plane.

"There is no 600th floor." the desk clerk stated in a demeaning tone of voice. Drake got slightly mad and summoned one of his Desert Eagles and put it right against the desk clerk's temple.

"Key to the 600th floor. Now." Drake stated already dreading having to see Zeus for the first time and wanting to be done with already, and the clerk's tone was not helping. The clerk quickly pulled out a golden key and handed it to Drake. Drake took the key and dispelled his gun and the two Jackson brothers entered the elevator and put the key in the hole to gain access to Olympus. The horrid elevator music and long ascent to the top only served to anger the elder Jackson even more than he already was. When the elevator doors finally opened they were met with a gold and white greek style city that the two Jackson brothers took in for a few seconds before quickly making their way to the Pantheon. When they reached the massive golden doors they both pushed them open. Inside were twelve thrones all unique to their respective gods in a "U" pattern. All the gods were in their respective thrones, minus Hades, and didn't seem to notice the two demigods because they were in a giant argument. Drake pulled out the Bolt in its inactive form, but when it was in his hand two streams of electricity surged out from either end to form a four foot long bolt of lightning with a golden handle. Drake then held it like a javelin and decided to make their presence known.

"HEY ZEUS HERE'S YOUR BOLT!" Drake shouted gaining the shocked attention from all of the gods as he threw the Bolt straight at Zeus. As the Bolt flew through the air it grew to become about 10 feet long and a foot thick bolt of lightning and passed Zeus' head by a centimeter and embedded itself into the wall behind him. Zeus quickly grew angry when he saw who threw his Bolt. Zeus grabbed his Bolt out from the wall and pointed it at the two demigods.

"YOU DARE ATTACK-" Zeus shouted.

"NO! **YOU** FUCKING DARE ACCUSE ME AND MY BROTHER OF SOMETHING THAT WE COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY DONE! MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE USED THE MICROSCOPIC BRAIN YOU HAVE AND FIGURED OUT THAT IT WAS MAYBE ONE OF THE DEMIGODS THAT WERE AT THE LAST MEETING, BUT **NO** YOU HAD TO ACCUSE ME AND MY BROTHER JUST BECAUSE WE ARE THE KIDS OF YOUR BROTHER AND WIFE! BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T PUT A CAP ON YOUR EVER INFLATING EGO WE HAD TO STOP AN ALL OUT WAR BETWEEN THE GODS!"Drake shouted interrupting the king of the gods and entering his 'hulked-out' form with his voice getting deeper and angrier as he ranted. By the end he was breathing heavily before taking a few deep breaths before shrinking back down, all the while glaring at Zeus who looked like he was about to explode. The silence in the Pantheon was broken as Hera started clapping, and when everyone looked at her she had the biggest and happiest smile they have ever seen her have.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Hera stated before she got up and walked over to her son, shrinking to a height of 6' 2" and hugged her son like a mother would her child when she was extremely proud of them. Poseidon then stood up and walked over to his son, also shrinking, and gave his son a hug similar to Hera's, but one of a father. While the rest of the pantheon were smiling at this special moment, Zeus looked akin to a ripe tomato. Once the two parents were done hugging their children they stayed by them and looked to Zeus who had slammed his Bolt into the ground.

"This meeting is over. We will discuss the other matters another day I must cleanse my Bolt from the mortal impurities." Zeus stated as he teleported away in a large bolt of rest of the gods rolled their eyes and one after another flashed away until only Hera, Drake, Percy, and Poseidon remained. Hera turned to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I see that you have been doing well and that you have gained some control of your primary domain." Hera stated with pride, but the gained a somber look. "I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did. I'm sorry for not being around when you were growing up. Maybe I could have hidden you in my temple and try to keep you a secret from Zeus, but I didn't want to risk it. I understand if you hate me, but I want you to know that I will always love you, my child." Hera said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Drake wiped away her tears and pulled her in for another hug.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do and I understand that. I am angry, but not at you. I'm angry at the stupid ancient laws that dictate that gods can't interact with their children much. And to make one thing clear I am not acnologing Zeus my step-father just because you two are married, as far as I'm concerned he is my uncle." Drake stated. Hera let out a small laugh noticing that Drake inherited her hate for Zeus. Drake looked over to see Poseidon give Percy one last hug after their own talk before flashing away.

"I must go now, I have already been here for longer than I'm supposed to. As a reward, I will transport you two back to camp." Hera stated before laying her hands on Drake's and Percy's shoulders and teleporting them to the entrance of camp, where they were greeted by most of the camp congratulating them for succeeding and stopping a war.

 **Rage: Whew finally done with that chapter.**

 **Drake J: Took you long enough.**

 **Rage: Hey, what can I say my motivation for writing wanes at times.**

 **Drake K: Well you better not take as long for my chapter.**

 **Dakura: Yeah there are a lot of people that like our stories.**

 **Rage: Yeah I know. Hey, have any of you seen my second self?**

 **Grull: Who?**

 **Rage: Nevermind I'll ask Blue next time I see him. Anyway, Read, Rate, Review, Favorite, PM me with any questions. As always-**

 **All: See Yah!**

 **-Rage721**


End file.
